Dark Matter
by 50whiskey
Summary: Finn stumbles across US military property and finds himself on the run to help out new friends, with the help of Kurt and Rachael, and finds he might be more like his father then he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Matter

Finn knew he wasn't very smart. He knew that he was actually kind of dumb, and when he was looking at this glowing mass of stuff in front of him he didn't know exactly what it was, but he took a wild stab at it, that it probably wasn't good.

Most of the time when you find glowing stuff on the side of a road it normally isn't very good at all. The fact that it said U.S. Government on it didn't seem very good either. Goodness just did not surround this thing, what ever it was.

He figured it was his duty as an American to stand by and wait for the Military to show up, because well, that's what they always did in the movies, and this was indeed kind of movieish in a way.

He looked up in the sky, and then looked around on the road, and there were no head lights, and no helicopters. He figured they would have been on this like quick and stuff. He made his way down in to the ditch to see if there was like a number he could call or something. You know, let them know that he had found there… thing.

It was in a container and it was just kind of circling in there. This black, purple, gooey, but not gooey, kind of made of Gas, but not like the stuff Puck normally let loose stuff. It was just weird. Like alive or something.

He bent down to pick it up though he touched it to make sure it wasn't hot, and it wasn't, and then he kind of pulled at his hair to make sure it wasn't falling out. That way he knew it wasn't radioactive. Cause people's hair always falls in out in the movies. He gently picked it up. It was heavy like a brick, and when he started to spin it around looking for an "If found number call the united states army at" but he never found one. In fact all it had on it was a serial number. "OICU812" and the American flag.

That's when he heard some one's voice calling out, only it wasn't in American, it was like a retarded form of Spanish or something. They weren't Americans. He quickly stuck it in his jacket and ran up to his car. He took off and before the Spanish guys got over the ridge he was out of sight.

He didn't want to take it home, but he really didn't have any other choice, and with it setting next to him in the passenger seat kind of lighting up the whole cab he felt like he could be seen from outer space, so he covered it up with his jacket. In fact when he took it in his house it was still in his jacket so that his mother couldn't see it. He would take it to the army recruiting office in the morning. They should have the "if found call at" number. They had everything. Pens, mugs, cool like back packs, they were the army too. They knew about this stuff. Of course he when he set it on his night stand he had to keep it covered with his jacket so that he could go to sleep. Even though it was like black and stuff it still let off a bright glow, and he just couldn't sleep with it on… or glowing… or something.

He fell asleep quickly and surprisingly with out any fear of the stuff in his room. When he was dead asleep, no chance of waking, his Jacket fell of the cylinder and a light shot out from it. It moved up his body, starting at his feet, and then over his jacket, his alarm clock which started to flash letters instead of numbers.

"Help, Finn" was what the LED display flashed.

Then it went over his closet, his dresser drawers, it even stopped on the pictures of his mom and dad, and him and the glee club. Then it went dark. Not light no anything.

He awoke the next morning to his mother pounding on his door not sounding very happy.  
"Finn you're going to be late for school!" He groaned a looked over at his alarm clock, and started at it for a second before he realized what it was saying. He kind of set up, and looked around.

His jacket was on the floor, and the cylinder was not glowing, not moving, not anything. He reached over at picked it up, and shook it a little, before he realized that it probably wasn't a smart thing to do either. Not that he would know if it blew up or something, but it could happen.

His mom pounded on the door again, and he set it down on the night stand and then ran and opened the door. His mother looked up at him and kind of scowled a little and smiled.

"You forgot to set your alarm clock again didn't you?" His mom kind of pushed him and then said he had 45 minutes before school started. He cursed as he ran in to the bath room and she scolded him for the use of the fowl language.

He didn't forget about the government property, in fact when he was grabbing his jacket to leave the house he contemplated taking it with him to the recruiting office, but then he decided he didn't have time. It still hadn't started glowing again, and he was a little freaked out that maybe he had broke it, and the government was going to be mad at him and make him pay it off. He didn't think there were enough summer jobs that he could do before he was a million years old that would pay back the government. They would probably repo his mom's car. Like the IRS threatened to do.

He raced in to the school faster then he thought he could run and in to his first class seconds before the bell rang. Mr. Shuseter just smiled at him as he took his seat, and started his lecture. Finn was kind of freaked out when he finally realized that every time Mr. Shuster talked in Spanish he kind of understood him. Not like fully, but just kind of. Maybe he needed to be late for school more often cause every class seemed a little easier.

It was at Glee club that Finn noticed the major difference, and so had everyone else. The fact that he Kurt had to tell him that he had either been studying with the Russian Ballet or he had been holding out on his dancing ability. It could have been the triple back hand spring that he had pulled off flawlessly, even though he did hit his head on the ceiling of the room.

The whole room had gone silent and it was Rachael as always who spoke first, and it wasn't very good.

"Finn are you on drugs? Because I read that certain forms of LSD can enhance a person's body performance and make them immune to pain, and have a lack of fear. The Broadway actor of the 20's and 30's used it a lot before they realized that they were dead from it."

Finn just told her no, and then walked out of the room. He still felt like a million bucks, but he knew it couldn't be good. If that thing in his room had made him a super hero it would be cool, but bad at the same time. When he got home the Cylinder was glowing again. His mom had put his lap top in his room. When he walked in words appeared on the screen.

"Help us Finn Hudson, you're our only hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Talking Matter

Finn looked at his lap top, and his bag dropped instantly, and he looked around the room. He noticed that his internet wasn't hooked up, and he had just done a virus scan two nights before and it came up clean. He walked over to the lap top and closed out the word program. It quickly came back up, and typed out once again.

"Help us Finn Hudson, you're our only hope."

He came closer to the computer, and then looked around the room again. There was nothing out of place, and the Cylinder aside from glowing hadn't moved. He looked at the computer again, and then when to shut down the computer. It zapped him.

"What the hell!" He said as he jumped back.

Words began to type in to the computer.

"Watch your mouth. We are right behind you." Finn slowly turned around and looked in at the cylinder, and then back at the screen.

"You're controlling my computer. The gooey stuff is controlling my computer. Awesome. It's so going back to the army in the morning." Finn said out loud.  
"NO!" His lap top started to make error sounds, his music he had on it started playing loudly, and the screen kept changing resolution.

"Okay, okay, okay!" The computer stopped and went quite. The screen still had the Large NO on it.

Finn looked back at the cylinder, and picked up the lap top, and put it on his bed. He looked at the stuff, and then asked a very simple question.

"What are you?"

"A.L.F. Alien Life Forms,' his lap top typed out, he looked back at the cylinder.

"Like from outer space and stuff?" Finn asked. His eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"Take us to the desert. We will go home."

"To the desert? I can't take you to the desert. I'm freaking 16 years old. That's like a 4 day trip. My mother will kill me."

"United States of America Government will use us a weapon. We mean no harm to any life form. We are explores. You must help us Finn Hudson."

"I can't. There is no way that I will be able to help you. I'm just a kid."

The computer didn't respond for a couple of seconds then the letters slowly typed out.

"Please."

Finn looked at the cylinder and then he looked back at the computer, and asked.

"Can you prove to me this isn't a trick? Like some one isn't hacking in to my computer? Can you prove that you're aliens?"

There once again was a long pause, and then a simple reply.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Finn got up off his bed, and walked out of the room. He picked up his cell phone, and started to call Puck when he got a text message, it had no number.

"Help us, please Finn Hudson."

He slowly turned from the hall away, and looked at the gooey stuff, and then looked at his computer monitor. It showed a lot of people huddled together crying. The screen kept changing to different people crying.

"We are frightened Finn Hudson. Help us please."

Finn looked at the screen, and then closed his eyes.

"Damn it."

"Watch you're mouth."

"Alright… But we have to wait for the weekend. No one knows that you're here. We can hide you till then right. I'll just tell my mom you guys are a cool new lava lamp or something."

"Expectable. Thank you Finn Hudson. We owe you our lives."

"I should just FedEx you some where."

"Good night Finn Hudson."

"Good night gooey stuff."

Finn fell asleep with the Aliens in his room glowing brightly. He didn't even bother to notice when the light went over him again. It was so strange when he woke up though. He felt stronger, healthier, and he had more energy then he was use too. He woke up even before his alarm clock went off, and before his mother was up. He took out the trash, did some of the laundry, well what he knew how to do, made his mom breakfast, and changed the oil in his car all before he even had to start to get ready for school.

His mother was pleasantly surprised, even more so when he was watching CNN and they actually could have a conversation on other countries, and he understood what she was talking about. Not that she was surprised. She always knew her boy was smart, just needed to get him there.

He didn't bother to drive to school, in fact he ran. Not un-humanly fast, but faster then he knew he could run. His back pack full of books didn't seem to bother him and not only that, but he hadn't even begun to sweat. He jumped up the steps and almost ran in to Kurt who was being walked out of the school by a couple of the jocks. Finn stood up straight and looked at them.

"No dumpster diving today guys, unless you want me to throw you in there." He was smiling as if it was a joke, and then took Kurt by the shoulders, and led him away from the group. It was totally awesome the way he felt, and Kurt looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Nope, I think I just been eating healthy or something. I feel awesome."

"Ah." Kurt said as he kind of pulled away from Finn who kept walking.

Rachael watched him from a distance in the hall away, and huffed a little and marched right up to him. Of course he wasn't looking at her when she approached him; and he did jump a little when she called out his name right behind him.

"Oh! Hey Rachael, it's a beautiful day out side huh?"

"Yes Finn it's lovely. What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked as he slowly slid a book in to his locker, and then pulled out another one.

"You're just not being yourself. I'm worried that you are using something to pick you up. Like a drug or something."

"Has anyone ever told you, you have the most adorable Brown eyes? I mean like seriously there breathe taking." He was looking at her eyes intently and she just kind of went in to a stuttering zone. "Oh and I'm not on anything. I just feel really good."

"Finn I'm very concerned. You even look different. Stronger. Are you taking steroids? Cause they do shrink… well parts shrink, and there really not healthy."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Rachael."

"Try me." She said as she folded her arms defiantly.

"I think the Aliens have been doing it to me."

"The Aliens?" Rachael's face kind of went long. Her eye brows shot up and she just kind of looked at Finn.

"Yeah, I found them on the side of the road in this little cylinder. They took over my lap top and have been talking to me, and ever since I brought them back to my house I feel AWESOME!"

Rachael was blinking quickly and her eyes were slightly wide.

Rachael lightly grabbed Finn by the arms and pulled him to the side and lightly touched his face. He was warm to the touch, and she just kind of closed her eyes.

"We should go talk to Ms. Pillsbury, or Mr. Shuster Finn. They can help."

Finn looked down at the ground for a second and then looked back up at Rachael.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Finn…" Rachael started but he cut her off.

"Come over to my house tonight. I can prove it. Come over please."

"Alright Finn." His smile grew ungodly big and she kind of melted a little bit.

"I got to get to class. Thanks Rachael the Aliens are going to love you!"

Finn was surprised that Rachael didn't believe him. She seemed so trusting, and sweet, and really kind of cute in her oblivious nature to the world around her. Everyone knew that Aliens were real. They wouldn't be in the movies all the time if they weren't. It's true Finn didn't believe it himself at first. So okay maybe he believed in Aliens, but he didn't think that he would find them. I mean seriously this was Lima Ohio. Who would drop of a little thing of Gooey Aliens in Lima Ohio anyway?

Of course it could have been like you know, something fell off the back of a truck, or hit a hard bump, and flew out the passenger side window. He had that happen to a Pop one time. He wasn't sure what the bump was, and why it screamed when he ran over it, but still!

Of course the Aliens were pretty cool. He wondered how many there were in side that little tube. They always referred to themselves in the plural. He could have thought that they were just one or two, but he seemed to think that there were a lot more in that thing. It just didn't seem possible though. Of course if anything he should have stopped thinking like that. Aliens could be any shape or size; it was our human narrow mindedness that made us believe that they would look like us. There's not limit to our imagination. Yeah right. He could think of countless verities of Aliens that could be made of anything. Plants, Animals, even certain metals that could have some how formed a sentient life form. For instance, given the chemical make up of a battery it is conceivable that a simple chemical compound mixed with the alkaline in said battery would create a basic life form, which if given the ability to learn and grow as a human did would eventually become powerful. How it would sustain its energy was beyond him, but it was still possible.

Finn bound in to his first period class greeting Mr. Shuster in perfect Latin.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Matter

"Come one guys! She will be cool with it. I'm sure she'll freak out a little, and maybe try running, but she trust me, and if she trust me, and I trust you, then she will trust us both." Finn said as he moved the cylinder of Aliens to the more stable dresser draws.

"We don't understand Human logic. We do not understand the concept of Rachael Berry either." His lap top typed out. He kind of sighed, and set down on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"She's like one of my best friends, and she's really smart. She can help you I promise."

Finn lied on his bed, and put his lap top on his chest and looked over at the purple goo as they processed what he had said.

"We fear too many people know of our presents on this planet. Trust among humans is a noble, and lost cause. We do not trust Rachael Berry."

"Well, I do, and I need you to understand that. She is a good person. She's pretty too."

"We wish to see the Human mating ritual. She will help with that?"

Finn's eyes went wide as he looked at the screen in shock. As if it was some kind of internet pervert that had suddenly invaded his computer and started to talk like a scientist.

"Um, probably not," Finn said as he put the lap top on the bed, and started to pace the room.

"Why?" The computer asked him, and looked up at the screen and then looked at the gooey stuff, and kind knelt down to look inside.

"It's a private thing between two people. Granted there are some people out there who don't believe in the privacy of it, or other things that you can see, but I don't really think that's mating. That's just sex. It's kind of a complicated topic, and I'm not really the best one to ask on that."

"Why?"

"I'm not just. Maybe in a couple of years I will be… can we change the topic? Like where are you guys from?" Finn asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Our galaxy has not been charted by your astronomers yet. It is to far away and you're primitive mind would not be able to understand the name, or the location."

"Gee, thanks." Finn said laying back on his bed staring a the ceiling.

The lap top didn't responded, and Finn was suddenly lost in thought in different Galaxy's. He saw two gas giants, like Jupiter and Neptune crash into each other. There gases mixing together creating the most beautiful array of colors he had ever seen. Then he saw himself standing on a beach looking out over the ocean that was glowing and shimmering like fire, but there was a cool breeze that came from it, and reminded him of the smell of pine trees, in the sky above him he saw four moons that seemed to be chasing each other over the horizon of the fire water. He saw a star getting pulled in to a black hole. The string of light seemed to be flowing around the black whole like water goes down a drain. He saw massive cities that rested on the top of trees, and massive creatures that would snuggle up against him, or for the most part try. They were the size of elephants, with the loving eyes of a Labrador, and a cute face that they loved to have pet, and creased. Through all this the only thing that was odd was that he was still setting in his room looking at his ceiling and he could see it as vividly as he saw these strange places.

"Finn?" Rachael's voice pulled him from his dream and he sat up quickly and grasped for air as if he had been holding it. The sun had set and hours had passed.

"Rachael HEY!" Finn said as he swung his long legs off his bed, he picked her up, and hugged her. He felt her put her head slowly on his shoulder, and he felt her smile on the side of his face. He put her, down, probably a little bit harder then he should have, because she had to brace her self against him to stop from falling.

"Sorry I didn't know…mean… So what's up?"

Rachael was so freaking cute, and hot. She had this confidence thing that just kind of drove him crazy, and when she would look down and pull her hair behind her ear like she just did sent shivers down his body which he fought all the time. Of course when Finn looked over at the lap top it simply said,

"Did you just mate?" Finn's eyes went wide, and he walked over to the computer and flipped it around so Rachael couldn't see it. He glared at the gooey stuff, and the screen suddenly typed out, "Sorry."

Rachael's voice again quickly brought his attention back to her. His hands were kind of sweaty and he was nervous. So nervous in fact that he was acting kind of jittery. The look Rachael's face was sullen.

"You invited me over to meet… to meet the Aliens Finn." She said as she took a step in to the room.

"Ah right! Sorry guys," He picked up the cylinder and handed it to Rachael, "Rachael Berry, meet the Aliens… or Gooey stuff when you get to know them."

The girl, who almost always seemed sure of her self looked at the cylinder, and then at Finn. It was a dark look of fear. Her eyes started to water, and she walked over and placed the cylinder back where Finn had picked it up. The lap top read "Nice to meet you Rachael Berry." He turned it around so she could read it.

"See I told you they talk to me through the lap top. They're so cool Rachael, and smart. They helped me with my math and science homework. They told me that E=mc2 isn't the right formula, and then showed me. Check it out!" He handed her a piece of paper that had what looked to be advance math on it. Rachael didn't under stand it. To her it looked like the work of a mad man. "If there right then not only is faster the light speed possible, but we could be beyond our solar system in a matter of years! OH! And then they're helping me with my Latin home work too!"

Finn stopped as Rachael put her hand on the side of his face. He frowned, and noticed the tears that were falling from her eyes, and he sat down on the bed. He looked down at her shoes.

"You don't believe me." He said. His voice was low, almost a whisper, and he rubbed his hand on his forehead.

"I believe that you think its real Finn. I just need you to tell me what you're taking. I want to help. I l… I like you a lot. You're one of my best friends." She looked at the lap top.  
"There are no mind altering chemicals in his blood stream Rachael Berry, and his mind is working at 24% above its normal capacity, his body is functioning at 45% above normal capacity. He is telling the truth."

Rachael's eyes went wide as she read the lap top.

"Finn how'd you do that?" Her voice was slightly more hysterical then normal.

He looked up at her, then the lap top, and then back down at her shoes. Shook his head slightly, and then spoke.

"If you believed me, I would say that they were listening to our conversation and told you that to explain that I'm not on anything. If you believed me."

Rachael's face started to turn red, and fist clenched suddenly. Finn's reaction time was perfect when he jumped to his feet, her small fist landing in his chest, which was aimed for his nose.

"Ouch!" He said as he rubbed his hands over his chest. "What was that for?"

"So who's in on it with you huh?" She took a step back and shook her head.  
"Who Puck? Kurt? Oh it has to be Kurt he really hates me, and what's even worse is I didn't do anything to him… I didn't do anything to you! How could I be so stupid, you and he were talking and smiling when you walked in to school today, you and him planed this." She stormed out of the room. Finn stood there dumb struck.

"Something we said?" The computer typed out. Finn kicked a chair, and cursed as it fell to the floor in pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Military Matter

Finn didn't feel like talking to anyone unless he had to. The cylinder rested in his back pack, along with his lap top. They were leaving for the desert today, and Finn had pulled all of his money out of savings which wasn't much, but he hopped that four hundred dollars would get him to the desert and back. He would just need to eat pop tarts all the way there. The Aliens said that his car would make it there and back. He could only hope. They were inquisitive about what had happened between him and Rachael, but he didn't want to talk about it. They were also wondering why Kurt Hummel hated Rachael Berry, and he couldn't explain that either.

He woke up again feeling, at least physically, like a million bucks. In fact the only reason he drove to school, and not ran was because he needed his car. The Gooey stuff had insisted that he take his cell phone so that they could communicate with him at all times. He reluctantly agreed, even though if you got caught with your cell phone on you at school it was bad Juju.

They had made a lot of preparations the night before after Rachael had stormed out, and went over dos and don'ts. The Aliens didn't have many. They apparently didn't need water, or food, or at the very least not for years they said. By that time they would be home long before it ran out. Finn thought that that was kind of cool. The only do's they wanted of Finn was that he kept them with him at all times, even if he had to go to the bath room. They didn't want to be left alone. He agreed.

So it was on, at the end of the day he would be ready to go. Hop in his car, and head for Nevada, just him, and the Aliens. He asked them if there was a way that they could actually talk to him with out the Lap Top because he couldn't read and drive at the same time. They told him that they would work on that.

As he slowly strode in to the School he was blocked by Kurt Hummel who didn't look very happy at all. Finn could tell because he always folded his arms across his chest and raised his girl like eyebrow. Finn's cell phone vibrated in his pocket he didn't say anything.

"So! Rachael seems to think that you and I played a very cruel joke on her. She threatened to throw me in a dumpster herself, and then stormed away like a pretty pretty princess. Finn seriously, your not on drugs are you?" Kurt still looked up set, and Finn pulled his eye brows together and pushed Kurt in to one of the lockers, and pinned him there.

"Do I look like I'm on drugs Kurt? Do I look like I've gone crazy! Huh?" Finn said as Kurt's eyes seemed to widen with fear.  
"Yeah, just a little. You don't seem yourself at all. Maybe you're just tired."

"I'm not tired." Finn said as he pushed away, and Kurt walked after him.

"Then what is it? If it's not drugs, then what else? Are things talking to you Finn?" Finn stopped dead in his tracks. Straightened up and turned around.

"As a matter of fact Kurt they are! I got a cool new lava lamp that has possessed my cell phone and lap top and now is telling me to go to the Nevada desert so they can get picked up by there mother ship and taken to a far off Galaxy that is apparently so advanced, and powerful that we couldn't comprehend it."

Kurt took a step back and frowned.

"You're being sarcastic Finn." Kurt said as he folded his arms again. His cell phone started to ring.

"What?" He yelled into his back pack and then pulled out his Cell phone.

"United States Government Finn, looking for us. Must run. They are in the parking lot. You must run Finn.

"Finn Hudson?" Finn turned around and saw a woman standing a short distance away with Principle Figgins, and Mr. Shue, and Coach Sylvester. He had never thought had a thing for women in uniforms, but damn she was hot.

"I'm Colonel Sarah O'Donnel, United States Air Force. Can I speak with you in private please?"

Finn looked down at his cell phone, and then back at her. Two more Air Men came up behind her. She wasn't tall by any means, but you could tell that she meant business just by the glint in her eye. She reminded him of a Snake, a beautiful snake, but still a snake. Her Uniform was pressed perfectly, a light blue top that seemed to be fitted perfectly for her body, and a dark blue skirt, and black high heels, with a dark blue hat. Her blond hair nearly hidden and not a single strand seemed to stick out from under her little hat.

His cell phone vibrated in his hand, he looked down and read the message. "NO! We must run! Bad Guy BAD GUY! VILLAIN! BITCH! RUN!" Finn looked up at her and smiled coolly.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm not looking to join the air force. Kind of army guy myself. My dad was in the Gulf War and stuff."

"Mr. Hudson. It wasn't for recruiting, or a request." Her soft face suddenly showed a hint of determination and anger.

"Then what's this about?" Finn said as he did his best to keep from being an obvious liar.

"Kiss your little boyfriend good bye, and come with me please."

Finn looked down at Kurt, and lightly leaned down on and kissed him on the lips, and then hugged him.

"Find Rachael please." Then took off the back pack, and handed it to Kurt. Kurt was flushed and there was a certain shocked look in his eyes. Finn kept playing it off, and brushed his thumb down the side of Kurt's face. His cell phone vibrated in his hand again. Urgently.  
"I'll be back in no time," and slowly walked over to the group of people standing there.

As they started to walk off Sue grabbed the Colonel by the arm.  
"Water boarding is a great way to get information." She said. Sylvester had hint of excitement in her eyes. She gave a full on smile.

The Colonel looked down at Sylvester's hand and then smiled as she brushed it away.  
"Water boarding is for second rate amateurs COACH Sylvester."

She watched as the 3 air force, and one 16 year old boy walked out of the school. Kurt had disappeared, and Shue had sweet forming at his brow.

"Principle Figgins, They were armed. What's going on?"

"I don't know Will. Maybe Tina's father can help. He is the king of Vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

Sick Matter

Sarah O'Donnell set across from Finn in, believe it or not, the army recruiting office. She had a pleasant smile on her face, her hands daintily folded on the desk. Finn kept rubbing his hands on his pants trying to get the sweat off, and in doing so was also rocking back and forth.

"Well, Finn, I can call you Finn right?" She said as he kind of leaned forward.

"Uh, yeah." Finn said as he looked around the room. "Be all you can be," and "An Army of One" plastered every where. He was afraid to look at her. I mean she was smoking hot, but she kind of freaked him out, like check under his bed for the rest of his life freaked out.

"Good. Well, Finn we've been looking for something and think you might have it."

"Am I in trouble? Cause if I am I think I should call my mom or something." Finn said knowing damn good and well he was in trouble. In big time, freaking alien apocalypse, kind of trouble.

"Oh no sweetie you're not in trouble. Not in trouble at all," Finn had read some where that when people repeat the same thing over consecutively that they are lying, "We just want our property back, and we'll be gone like the wind." She lightly rested her hands on her chin and for a split second there was this thing that he could trust her, and be cool with her and stuff. Yet he believed that he could trust her as much as he believed in the Easter Bunny… of course he just did figure out that he had possibly millions of Aliens being his room mates for the last three days. Who knows, the Easter Bunny could be real, but this girl wasn't going to change his mind on if he trusted her or not. Besides, if she was trying to flirt with him that was stupid. He had pretty much just kissed Kurt. Which if anyone at School had seen it would be the end of his social life totally! It was a small price to pay. He had to let Rachael know that he wasn't playing a cruel joke on her. In fact most of the school was probably talking about how he had been pulled out of the school by the Air force, and his cell phone still had one missed text message. He could feel the phone through his jeans.

"Can I go pee?" He asked quickly. Colonel O'Donnell sighed deeply and nodded.

"I'll have air men Johnson escort you. He's pretty cute." She said with a wink. Finn kind of smiled, and stood up, and met Air Man Johnson at the door. He was kind of cute in an 'I'm going to kill you' kind of a way. Finn was still a good 5 inches taller then he was.

Even with the airman there Finn checked his cell phone and read the messages but didn't responded. His heart sank a little bit as he looked at it.  
"We don't trust Kurt Hummel!" Finn quickly put it back in his pocket as the Airmen walked him over to the bathroom.

"So, that guy back there was your boyfriend huh?" Johnson said as he held the door to the bathroom open for Finn who hesitantly walked by.

"Uh, yeah. Kurt." Finn walked in and over to the sink, and started to run some water. He was a good actor he knew he was a good actor. He could manipulate people; he knew he could manipulate people. "Come on Finn!" he said to himself "Find your inner Rachael and Puck. Find your Puckelberry."

Airman Johnson just kind of nodded a little bit and then smiled a Finn. It was a knowing smile, and Finn felt his heart sink a little. This guy probably saw through the whole ruse and was going to go tell the Colonel that Finn was lying. Of course he was lying. He just played off that he was with Kurt so that he could get a message to Rachael. Oh hell this was bad, "Puckelberry Puckelberry" he kept repeating to himself.

"He's a cute guy. Not really your type though is he?" Finn kind of smiled at the guy. Only because he had just given him the opening he needed. Some how he knew this guy was just playing along with the whole gay thing too. Seriously Finn was a 16 year old kid. O'Donnell would have been flirting with him more if it meant getting the Aliens back.

"Not a lot of guys to choose from in Lima Ohio," Finn said, surprisingly confident, "but no he's not really my type."

"I figured as much. I grew up in a small town too."

"Really?" Finn was starting to formulate a plan to get out of there. "I would have thought you came from the city or something. You kind of have that GQ look going on." Finn shut off the water and leaned back up against the sink.

"Yeah I came from Jugwater Wyoming."

"Jugwater?" Finn laughed. Not knowing if there really was a Jugwater Wyoming or not, but whatever it was still a funny name.

"Seriously I did!" Airman Johnson said as he let the door close behind him. Some how Finn knew that O'Donnell was around the corner listening. He could smell her perfume. He was going to have to point out that when you are hunting something you always stay down wind. Of course she probably didn't think that he was smart enough to know that. He didn't think he was smart enough to know that.

"So is Kurt the only guy you've been with then?" Finn swallowed a little harder then he should have and the guy smiled.

"We haven't actually been together… yet." Finn was quickly running out of options because this guy was moving a lot faster then he would have. Well okay maybe not, but it was still pretty fast, and on top of that this guy was like 22. Hello! Statutory rape. Finn couldn't believe he just thought of that.

Airman Johnson looked back at the door, and then walked over to Finn. He was standing a little to close for comfort and he smiled at Finn jitters, not knowing that it was because he was scared shitless, but because he thought it was nerves of being so close to "hot guy."

"I'll see if I can't get the Colonel to get you out of here. She just flew in from Langley anyways. She's probably tired. I'll take you out to dinner or something; we can talk about what she's looking for, and what we're looking for."

"Um okay." Finn said as he tried to force a smile. He sighed as the Airman walked out of the restroom and started to walk for the back office. Finn pulled out his Cell phone.  
"I'm at the army recruiting office. Come get me pls!" He sent it to Rachael and Kurt. He was assuming that they were together. The phone had just gone in to his pocket when the restroom door opened up.

"You're out of here Finn. My name is David, by the way." Airman Johnson smiled, and slipped an air force recruiting card into his hand with his number on it. "Don't worry I got yours already." Finn smiled and said good bye to the Colonel who smiled at him and waved.

When Finn walked out the door the Colonel's smile faded and she looked over at David. He was wearing the same disgusted look she was.

"So, is he fucking with us or not?" She said as he looked around the recruiting office.

"Yeah he is. He knows something he's just not going to talk that easy, and we don't want to push him to hard. You know the rules with dealing with our own citizens."

"Love them and leave them?" She smirked at him.

"That's my rule. Besides, how often do you really get to seduce the quarter back of a small town foot ball team?"

"You're a sick Bastard." She said with a certain scorn, that made him look at her with hatred as pure as it could be, "I'm just glad that you are following the orders of them being teenagers. Be thankful you're good at what you do, or I would have you locked a way for the rest of your life."

They both watched as a black SUV picked Finn up and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Helpful Matter

Finn crawled in to Kurt's car and they drove quickly out of the parking lot. Rachael set up from the back seat and hugged Finn as awkward as it was given there relative setting positions.

"Kurt do you have my Back Pack?" Finn asked as he turned around in the back seat to look for it. Rachael held it up for him, and then hugged him again.

"Oh god Finn I'm so scared. Kurt handed me his back pack and told me to hide it. I didn't know why, and then this Air Force guy caught him at the edge of the door, and looked through your back pack, and I was standing there and he looked at me and smiled, and I swear to god he winked at me. If it wasn't for my amazing acting ability I would have run screaming!"

"What! Did they get the Cylinder! The gooey stuff! Did they get it?" Finn's heart was racing quickly and it was as if it was about to explode from his chest.

"No, I put it in my bag, and then hid it in Mr. Shues desk; once they left we got it from his desk. That's when… well…"

This was the first time that Finn had looked at Kurt, and there was certain fear in his eyes, his face was as white as a ghost, and even the corner of his mouth was dropping a little bit. Rachael was frantic, and she had those big forgive me eyes. Finn's heart started to melt.

"So you guys believe me… Aliens… Talking Lava Lamp?"

"Through my Iphone." Kurt stated. Finn's cell phone vibrated in his pocket.  
"We are not happy with you Finn Hudson. Are you okay?"

"Yeah guys I'm fine." He said as he looked back at Kurt's bag. "I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do."

"We trust Rachael Berry, and Kurt Hummel, we understand. They are coming with us as well. We couldn't stop them. Kurt Hummel made a very good point that he is bigger then we are, and we are trapped, and there for totally reliant on him and Rachael Berry. We were forced to concede."

Finn looked over a Kurt who looked at him and blushed. Finn wasn't happy with the two of them. He was only going to see if Rachael would cover for him while he went out of town. He didn't think that she would be stupid enough to come alone let alone Kurt.

"You two are not coming with us." Finn said sternly. Kurt looked at him surprised and then back at the road.  
"Yes we are! Rachael and I already packed. We have money, and honestly Finn, My car has air conditioning, and a radio. Besides we can take turns driving there. Cut the time down by half."

"Yeah and if we get pulled over, with Rachael in the car, none the less, is a felony. Taking a minor girl across state lines with out her parent's permission is against the law."

"My Dad's said it was okay, so did Kurt's. You're mom said it was okay too. We said we were going to a concert in Indiana."

He looked back at Rachael, and she smirked at him. He chewed on his bottom lip and felt a cold chill run down his spine. This wasn't good. There was no convincing either of them, and it was too dangerous now. Especially with that bitch of a Colonel and the creepy dude who was suppose to be calling him for a date tonight. Though by the time he did call they would have crossed the state line, and it would have been done and over with. They're able to track Kurt's car naturally, but it didn't mean that they would be able to find them. All those years of watching movies had paid off. Kurt and Rachael had cash too. It was going to be good. It would be fun if everything went right.

"Fine! But if the Gooey stuff wants you two gone for what ever reason there is no arguing right? You go! No hesitation."

Finn's phone went off. He shook his head, and reached back and pulled Kurt's bag up to the front seat and opened the flap before he looked in side at the swirling mass of stuff.

"We don't want them to go. Military is aware of your presents, and theirs; however Humans work better in groups. They are not like you Finn Hudson, they are not a Warrior."

Finn frowned and looked over at Kurt who defiantly didn't have Warrior written all over him, and then at Rachael who was probably upset that she wasn't in a limo. He looked at Rachael a little longer then normal. Finn wasn't a warrior though. He was just a Kid, and Kid who was just stupid enough to pick up a glowing container that said UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT! So maybe he wasn't smart like that, but he wasn't anything beyond what he wanted to be. Just a kid.

Penbroke Indiana 6:45 PM

Finn walked out of the restaurant carrying two cheese burgers and a coke, both for the road. It was his turn to drive, and he knew that Rachael and Kurt were going to sleep for a bit, since he had slept for the last 4 hours he felt fine to drive. Besides it was a straight shot from here to Nevada, and Kurt had a cool little cell phone holder in his car that was right next to the windshield. Rachael and Kurt were going to sleep with there Ipods on, and that mean that Finn could talk with the Aliens for a bit. He asked them if they were tired, and there was a long pause before it came back that they took turns sleeping. He didn't understand it, but he figured it was too much for his primitive brain to understand.

He took a drink from his Coke, and got in to the driver seat having to move it all the way back from when Kurt had been setting in it. He was actually looking forward to the long quite drive. Seriously it was going to be awesome, and then he would be able to sleep, and let Rachael drive a little ways. He figured this would be good for Rachael and Kurt too because they would probably start to get along better on this trip.

Kurt and Rachael got in to the car and shut the doors, and smiled at him with there salads. He smirked a little, and then heard his cell phone ringing. He looked at it, and noticed it was a number he didn't know, and then looked over at Rachael and Kurt, and put his finger up to his mouth.

"Hello" He said as he answered it.

"Finn hey it's David Johnson. The air force guy."

"Oh hey man what's up?" Finn said as he tried to sound excited at the call, and then looked over a Kurt who instinctively handed him a pen and paper.

Finn wrote franticly and handed the paper back to Kurt.

It read _I told them we were Boyfriends. I don't know why. Now he is hitting on me._ Kurt smiled a little bit and tore up the piece of paper without thinking about the sound.

"What was that?" David asked when he heard the tearing of paper.

"Oh… I umm screwed up on my Latin homework. Now I have to restart. I guess you're kind of a distraction."

"Oh really? I'll take that as a good thing. So look, I was thinking about picking you up and going and getting some burger and fries. We can tell your mom that I'm one of those bastard recruiters come to talk to you." Johnson said. The color almost drained from Finn's face when he heard mention of his mother, like the dude knew where he lived and everything.  
"Ya know man, I kind of made plans with Kurt tonight. Maybe another night?"

"Oh… well I leave for Langley as soon as we find that thing were looking for. My guess is we will leave tomorrow afternoon as soon as we get it back."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's your loss… about the burgers that is. I know this great little place called Biscuits." Finn's eyes went wide as he looked up at the huge sign in front of him. _Café Biscuits. _Finn looked around frantically which got the attention of Kurt and Rachael who suddenly looked panicked. Finn's lap top turned on right when Finn spotted the Ford Crown Victory. David Johnson setting behind the wheel.

"Look Finn. We know you have what we are looking for. We can see the glow of it through the windows." Finn quickly through his jacket over the open bag, and looked at his lap top.

"Run Finn Hudson!"

"It's dangerous stuff. Radioactive, and I know it looks cool and I'm sure your little boyfriend could find a great use for it when you both run off to San Francisco, but we need it back."

Finn squared his shoulders a little bit, and then looked over at Johnson and glared.

"You mean them don't you?"

"I don't care about your boyfriend and little fag hag I wan…" Finn cut him off mid sentence.

"I mean what's in the cylinder. You want THEM back."

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone, and he looked over at Johnson who was setting at the car looking at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly.

"You probably shouldn't have told me that Finn." There was a sick malice to Johnson's words. You could hear the fake sorrow, and the excitement that was starting to build in his voice. Finn watched as Johnson pulled out his 9 mm, and opened the door to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I HAVE been putting up Authors notes... I guess it's not saving them, but anyway! Don't own Glee, the Air Force, Army, Navy, CIA, FBI, or a beta. I don't believe in Betas. Not saying anything bad about them, in fact it would probably be great if I had one. However, I have no glorious thoughts of becoming an illustrious author. I'm not Stephen King, Dean Koontz, Tom Clancy, JK Rowling, OR Mark Twain! I am a fan fiction writer which means that I don't have an original thought in my head, I have pretty little fantasies based off of someone elses original thought, hints the disclaimer. That being said, most of the fan fiction I have read is not because it is my life. In fact I'm very much a book worm, and read constantly. I happen to like the idea that some of these gramaticaly incorrect people will some day replace the above mentioned authors, Thus throwing the English laungauge in to Chaos and Anrochy! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Now that I have vented please read and reveiw the story for reviews, good or bad, are love, but please don't review on how the public school system has some how failed a poor some what dislexic person who just wants to write and be content that some one is reading. Don't kill my dream... (Incert dramatic sigh, and fade to black. Projector start rolling and!)**_

Running Matter

"GET DOWN!" Finn yelled as three bullets quickly shattered the glass of Kurt's SUV. Finn started the car, and drove straight for Johnson who let fly two erratic shots, and then jumped out of the way.

The SUV skidded on to the street, cars honking there horns, and flipping him off like he was some stupid teenager. Not some stupid teenager who had just been shot at.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rachael said from the back seat, and Kurt nodded white in the face.

"Aliens, are you guys okay." He looked back at the lap top, with a simple "Yes."

Finn jerked the wheel hard to the left, and the SUV threatening to tip over squealed perfectly on to the street, and accelerated quickly. He turned on to another street the same way. Rachael was holding on to the door for dear life, and Kurt with his hands on the dash board.

"Sorry about your windows Kurt. I'll help pay them off."

"My windows, we just got shot at and you're worried about my Windows!"

At that moment the back window shattered, and Rachael screamed, Kurt ducked, and Finn pushed the accelerator hard to the floor. He looked out the side mirror at the dark blue crown vic quickly gaining on them.

A guy was leaning out the passenger window with a gun pointed at them. Finn jerked the wheel and the SUV found an alley with ease. Johnson made the same turn with ease, but the back half of the car slammed into a dumpster, the shooter had to fall back inside quickly to avoid being crushed.

Muddy water sprayed into the car covering Kurt, and Finn. Rachael safely on the floor was protected. The alley was too narrow, and rough for the shooter to take a clear shot, and given the rough terrain the Navigator had a clear advantage over the Ford and started to pull away, however good things seldom last forever, and Finn found himself on flat road again, cutting a car off as he turned the once presently clean SUV around and started heading anywhere. The Crown Vic followed, and two bullets mashed in to the back of the SUV. Finn reached over, and pushed Kurt down farther into the seat, and once he put his hands on the wheel again everything suddenly changed.

The things he knew for a fact was that he was driving at 60 miles an hour. The Victory was gaining exceptionally fast, putting them accelerating upwards of 70 to 80 miles an hours. They were going to ram the back of the SUV, which would instantly deploy the airbags. Kurt's bent over position would have the air bag impacting the crown of his head, and at the speed the airbags deployed his death would be imitate. Rachael would be fine. Kurt's death was not expectable.

Finn saw a minivan moving at 45 miles an hour closing almost as quickly as the crown vic from the left. The minivan, given it's relative speed, and weight would bounce off the Crown Vic having only minimal injuries to the minivan, and seriously damage if not disable the crown vic. To accomplish this feet Finn knew he would need to accelerate to 75 miles an hour. Well with in the range of the SUV. Finn pressed his foot down on the floor, and the SUV dropped a gear and sped up.

Finn couldn't have timed it any better. The SUV screamed in front of the minivan, which naturally slammed on the breaks. Johnson tried to avoid the impact however the minivan clipped the back half of his car. It was still drivable but he could barely keep it in a straight line.

Finn snapped out of his trance and quickly looked in the rearview mirror and saw the massive Ford still trying to recover from the impact. He turned a corner, and then another, and quickly shut off the lights, and drove in to an open garage.

"What are you doing? JESUS FINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kurt screamed, and he looked at the Bag with his jacket on it.  
"Guys we got a couple of seconds, find the code, and close the door!" He said as he lay down across the seat and pulled Kurt with him. Suddenly the door started to close. The squealing tires of the Air Force vehical were just rounding the first corner.

"We are going to make it to Nevada. :-D" his lap top typed out.

David Johnson slowed the car down once he rounded the first corner hoping to see the tail lights of the Navigator straight ahead. He didn't. He stopped the car, and flew out looking around in all directions. The SUV, Finn, his boyfriend, Fag hag, and the damn Aliens, had simply upped and disappeared. He slammed his fist on the roof of the car.

"I thought you said this Kid couldn't drive!" his shooter said. He was looking around just as franticly as David.

"Well, apparently I was wrong!"

"David this is not good! O'Donnell is going to have our asses for this!"

David's deep brown eyes flinched, and before the other Airman could react he had a 9mm pointed at his head. He leaned back a little; his eyes wide with fear and his hands went up in the standard I surrender pose with his hands up and out the side.

"We're going to find these fucking Kids, we're going to get the Aliens put a pretty little bow on top of the cylinder, and have them setting on the Colonels desk do you understand!"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now they couldn't have gotten far, and I'm pretty sure that damn car has On Star or Low Jack, or some other kind of GPS locator on it. Get a hold of the Local Law Enforcement and put an APB on them, nation wide! I want these little shits on every news station from here to Guam!"

"What do I tell them there wanted for?"

"Tell them there a threat to National Security. Home grown terrorist." The other Airman quickly got back in the car and got on his cell phone.

David looked around the area again, and slammed his hand down on the roof causing the Airman to jump in side. He could already hear the sirens heading straight for him. He rolled his eyes. He hated cops.

"We got to get out of here," Finn said as he looked through the small widows of the garage they had hidden in, "They're probably going find the car in a couple of minutes."

Kurt and Rachael nodded, and quickly grabbed there bags out of the SUV and quietly snuck out the garages back door in to the yard. They snuck like ninjas until they were a few blocks down and then started a light jog. They didn't know where they were going and hunkered down in a utility shed to catch their breath.

"We need to get a new car. Maybe one that doesn't have GPS." Kurt said as he looked around the dark shed. The only light they had coming from the glowing gooey stuff. Rachael was shaking almost un-controllably, and even though she held a straight face Finn could tell she was on the brink of tears. He put his arms around her, and she quickly pushed him away.

"No, don't touch me!" She started to walk out in to the open. Kurt quickly grabbed her and pulled her back in.  
"No, I'm done! The only way I'm supposed to be in a high speed chase or getting shot at is when I break away from the stage and on to the big screen! Finn give them the Aliens!"

Finn's laptop, and cell phone, along with Kurt's started going crazy and put his finger up to his mouth and hushed the Alien's who quickly quitted down. They were glowing brighter then they had before. Finn could almost feel the anger poring out of them.

"We can't! They're not supposed to be here! They just want to go home, and if we give them up the Air Force, Army, Navy, CIA, FBI, who ever is going to use them as weapons. I don't know how, and I don't care. All I know is that we need to get them to Nevada so they can go home. Once that happens then I'll take the fall. I tell the Government I brain washed you guys or something. You're both totally awesome actors. You could tell them the same thing." Finn said as he closed the flap on the bag holding the aliens, and his lap top. His cell phone rang again, and he looked at the text message.

"Self Sacrifice is not needed. Rachael Berry is right. You're lives are no more valuable then ours. We would still be alive Finn Hudson, you may not be."

"I don't care, I promised I was going to get you guys to Nevada and that's what I'm going to do," Finn looked up at Kurt and Rachael and said "if you guys want to go home, then I understand."

Kurt and Rachael looked at each other, and then Kurt spoke up quickly.

"I'm staying. If anything else this is the first in many major adventures, and I would love to be able to tell my grandkids about it."

"Sheer terror is an emotion I haven't truly felt until today. I memorized it and now maybe there will be other emotions I can use to better my acting ability. But we're going to have to change how we look. You know there going to put us on TV."

Kurt's eyes suddenly began to sparkle like Christmas lights.

"Make over I'm in!" A few minutes later they snuck out of the utility shed, and made there way out of the town.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, thank you all for dealing with my little rant. I go off on those a lot, and I know that it's my fault and my fault alone that I can't spell, and my grammar sucks. However most of the time my rants are about cute things, and politics. Like how my new little poodle puppy is actually an ankle bitter. I just thought that it was an expression but seriously the little shit keeps trying to rip of my Acheles (So miss spelled that one) Tendon. That's why I wanted a big dog. However he does kind of look like a baby polar bear, and he barks at me and then does that little head cock thing when he wants something. BTW his name is Cooper. Okay so go ahead and read, and please reveiw! OH! BTW, I should probably admit that I really don't like the whole Finn/Rachael pairing, and Kurt is my Fav, is probably why there hasn't been to many Finn/Rachael moments. But that's going to change... I feel bad for Kurt already... That should keep you reading. HAHAHAHAHHA!... Sorry, and or mybad.**_

General Matter

Lima Ohio 715 PM

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!" Colonel Sarah O'Donnell yelled in to her cell phone. On the other end David Johnson who was at the receiving end of her wraith.

"Look Johnson I don't care if you have to tear apart that little Podunk town! Find them!"

Her long blond hair was down for the night, one of the few simple pleasures she truly allowed her self. When she would pull that pin out, and feel it fall either on her cloths or like now her bare back she didn't care, it was a small reminder that she in fact was still human, still a woman, and still desirable.

She took her long slender fingers, and roughly rubbed her temples. The thought of three teenagers out thinking her best man, as sick as he was, disturbed her. Johnson for all his sick desires was the best Special Forces guy in the Military. He had an unquenchable desire to inflict pain on people, even if it wasn't his true intentions, and was good at it. Anything that was questionable she called on him. Arresting three teenagers, or even having to kill them, were right up his alley. However, this Finn kid, Johnson had other plans for him. O'Donnell could see it, and for what was at stake she was going to let him have it, at least for a little while. She almost felt the heat pour off of Johnson when Finn kissed his boy friend. Sarah didn't say anything, but that was probably the best impromptu show of affection she had ever seen. Finn wasn't in to Kurt at all. Some where in that kiss and touch there was a message, and message none of the others had picked up. That's how they got out of the town with the "_Dark Matter_" (The military code word for the Aliens)

Operation _Dark Matter_had been under her control for the last year. She was an expert in Psychology, and if this worked out she would be inline for a promotion making her one of the highest ranking females in the military. She planed to make General by the time she was fifty, and she needed those electronically savvy creatures to do so. To the Government, the military in particular saw the unique abilities the Aliens had they quickly found a way to capture and study them. Sarah was brought in to keep the scientist in check, and to ensure the safety of our "new friends" as the General called them. She often wondered if the President was even aware of there existence.

At first she was skeptical about there abilities and until they were proven to her, and until they ended up missing. That's when she called Johnson, giving him only need to know information. He didn't want anymore then that, he didn't need anymore then that. All he wanted to know was who, what, when, and where, why wasn't in his training. She wasn't scared of him though. Most men of his age, and abilities are naturally overconfident. Still she thought it impressive that at 24 years old he had all but climbed the ranks of the Special Forces units. Killed with out remorse, and was "The goddamdest weapon the United States Military had ever trained." Only Sarah new of his sickening desires. He was a solider above all, and followed orders. Of that she was thankful.

She took a deep breath, and grabbed her Cell Phone. Her hands were shaking and she knew that if she didn't call and update the General that he would be pissed. The man never seemed to sleep and, if anything he was more ruthless then Johnson.

"Dad, its Sarah."

Johnson was sure as hell that the kids had some how managed to skip town. Andy Griffith and his near do good band of "highly trained" deputies took almost an hour just to set up a search pattern. The sheriff insisted on telling him about his days in the Marines when he was in desert storm. Johnson didn't care. He was barely four, and the war, in his mind, was sloppy and ill thought out.

He was also pissed off that the Kurt's SUV was found not more then 10 yards from where he had stopped his car. They little jerks had snuck right out from under him, and that was un-expectable. Yet it gave him a bit of excitement chasing down at 16 year old boy. In fact, most of the boys that he chased only ran after he was done with them. There was something about listening to those voices that hadn't quite hit adult hood beg him to stop. He could hear the child in them. The beautiful part about it was that none of them remembered what he looked like. Something he had picked up in Brazil from a shaman or something. It was a drug naturally, and it would make them forget things. They would remember the basics of it, like the pleasure or the pain, or both. It didn't really matter to him. He wouldn't get caught. Maybe some years down the road they might remember what he looked like, or remember his name, but by then it would be too late, and the odds of them ever finding him were slim to none. Hell the US government had him listed as Classified. They weren't going to let anything happen to him. Not there pet project.

He rubbed the top of his freshly cut hair, and looked over at the Sheriff who had done everything he had asked him to, though taking orders from some hot shot Military punk who just happened to have enough rank to over rule the "simple" authority figures was rubbing the small town sheriff in the wrong way. Johnson didn't really care.

There was a fresh new car from them to take, the deputies had set up check points on all the roads exiting the small town, and while the thought of calling in a helicopter had appealed to him, no kids were going to be smart enough to use the massive fields surrounding the town as cover. They had just lost a damn nice ride, and were probably running through the town trying to find it's equivalent.

Johnson shuttered at the thought of Finn Hudson, the 16 year old, boyishly good looking, foot ball stud, behind the wheel of a small sports car. The minute he made the turn in to the alley and didn't hit anything sent up an "Oh hell" flag in Sergeant David Johnson's brain. He knew that he could pull it off, and maybe it was just luck that the boy had managed to pull of stun man like driving skills. He didn't seem to think so though, but his file said that he was a below average driver, yet it also said he was straight, which was why O'Donnell led the way, and not himself. Not that he really minded that the Air Force had screwed up on his profile. It made it just that much more interesting.

Despite the fact that she thought he was a disgusting pig, or that he was worse then a monster, or that he should be put in every post office around the country, and neighboring countries, claiming him to be the most disgusting pedophile in existence, he happened to like her.

On their last mission together he had mentioned how much alike they really were. She knew they were alike, but she wouldn't admit to it. She still believed herself to be human. They had been taken away along time ago with there first mission, and he excepted that, and couldn't help but feel such sympathy for the woman who was just as sick and demented as he was. She just had a different way of showing it.

"Marshal!" He yelled to the other airman who quickly came running over.

"Yes Sir."

"If you were a 16 year old boy, running with your boy friend, and best friend, what would be your next course of action?"

"A three some sir." The Marshal answered quickly, and with out hesitation. Johnson had to hold back his laughter, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Okay, after that."

"I would naturally get out of town. First rule of retreat is fall back but not far from the battle field because of your enemy is in pursuit; after they regroup they will go looking. People tend to run farther then they should. If you're right under their noses the odds are they won't find you. Then I would change my appearance, seventh rule of warfare is 'the unknown is you're greatest ally.'"

Johnson shook his head, and then looked over at Marshal. There was a slight bit of confusion in the boys face as Johnson continued to shake his head.

"You're thinking like a solider. I said a 16 year old boy."

"Sir, may I have permission to speak freely?" Marshal asked with a hint of fear in his face and voice.

"Of course."

"This 16 year old boy just out drove you, and then did a sneak away worthy of a Ninja. It could be too many movies, and video games, but I think at this point to underestimate him would be the wrong course of action."

"That took some balls."

"With all due respect sir, you did ask."

Johnson quickly told him dismissed and walked over to the SUV that had two bullet holes from the gun shots that young airman Marshall had taken with surprisingly good care.

"Alright Finn. You make the next move. I'll be waiting." Johnson said as he ran his fingers over the bullet holes. "I won't be playing nice next time."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't own glee, or any branch of the united states military. *yawns* Okay. You can read now. :-D (The title of this chapter is actually explained n the next one. I still think you will figure it out though)**_

Red Matter

So they had managed to make it two towns over, and that was in a single night. Thanks to Kurt's strangely guy like ability to fix cars. They managed to steal a beater, one that even Finn was scared to get into before it died on almost 20 miles from where they had left. In fact they went north just to be on the safe side. It was totally Finn's idea, and Rachael stated that they would probably look west because that's the way they were supposed to be heading, and to Finn south would have been checked too because he knew that some major road some how got to Nevada from there. He still didn't think that the Government dudes knew they were going to Nevada. That was a good thing. What was in Nevada anyways, besides Las Vegas?

Of course they had broken quite a few laws that night, and it wasn't really that big of a deal on any of them. They stole a car that hadn't been driven since like before Finn was born and then kind if slightly shop lifted some hair dye. It wasn't like it was a felony or something, well and then when the conned the little old lady at the Hotel to let them stay there for the price of one, instead of three. She didn't seem to mind though. She would when her big ol' Cadillac was missing in the morning.

Finn was setting back with his head in the sink as Kurt was running his fingers through his new died hair. Kurt was really good at this kind of thing, and it was nice having him along, even though, it was kind of weird.

"You know I did it just to get the Aliens to Rachael because she was the only one that knew about them, even though she didn't believe me."

"I know." Kurt said nonchalantly, still running his fingers through his hair.

"And I still don't know why I haven't told that crazy air force guy that I'm not gay and totally in to Rachael?"

"You're protecting her. You know that they would hurt her because she's your… girlfriend I guess. And since even though I don't act like you, you're hoping that I can hold up a little better then she will if we get caught. They will use me to get to you, instead of her."

Finn looked up at him with his eyes a little wide. That was exactly what he was thinking, and was just hoping that maybe Kurt wouldn't see through the whole thing. Finn didn't like the idea, but Kurt was in fact a guy, and even though he didn't act like it, he had more often then not shown amazingly powerful strides in being a man. Standing up and fighting for people around him and himself. He was also Finn's best friend. It was odd and stuff, but he was. Finn could talk to him about anything and he really thought that Kurt was totally awesome for that. Even with him running his fingers through his hair it was cool, because it was Kurt. Not some other guy. It was Kurt. Kurt was cool.

"You're not mad?" Finn asked.

"No," Kurt said as he looked down at Finn and smiled, "Okay set up." Finn did, and Kurt put a towel around his head, and folded it, and then brushed his fingers over Finn's eyebrows. He had bleached Finn's hair first, which was not what Finn wanted. (Everyone bleached their hair to look different.) Finn knew they would be looking for all of them with bleached hair, but Kurt insisted that he trust him.

"So what's up with this Johnson guy anyway? I mean aside from the fact that he shot at us, you seemed more afraid of him then the bullets."

"I am." Finn said as he met Kurt's eyes with a direct intent to ensure that Kurt was just as scared of this guy.

"Why?"

"I think he's a pervert, and not like Puck, like a real pervert. Like the type my mom warned me about when I was a little kid. I could almost see him asking me if I wanted a piece of candy ya know?"

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bath tub, and looked down at the ground. There was something in his eyes that told Finn that this was going to be a long, hard trip for them all.

"He's a Pedophile." Kurt stated as he rubbed his hands together.

"I have no idea what that means." Finn said, but if Pervert brought up Pedophile then damn.

Kurt smiled and then walked out to Rachael who was setting on her bed pensively. Talking to the Aliens about how talented she was. The laptop naturally was quite waiting for a simple break so that they could say something.

"I was thinking first about breaking in to Broadway. Naturally that's where all the great ones start, and if my movie career fails then I can always fall back into my musical theater training, and also the Grammy might help out a lot too." She stopped talking and looked up at Finn who had a towel wrapped around his head like some kind of turban. She smiled at him, and he gave her one of those half smiles he was so good at giving. She looked down at the lap top that had just typed out.

"Perhaps it would be wise of you to first graduate from your William McKinnly High School, Rachael Berry. While we are sure you are of great talent, increasing the standard information that your brain contains would be very beneficial. Knowledge is of course power. With out it then even we would not exist. Bettering yourself is of the greatest importance. Being… Famous is a product of that existence."

"Oh I plan on graduating head of my class." She stated as if fact. There was a sudden little laugh from Kurt who was now trying to cover up his hands with his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked. He was looking back and forth between the two self admitted Diva's. There was a very intense glare coming from both of them, a show down of sorts between to self centered queens.

"Kurt and I currently have the highest GPA's in the class Finn. Kurt seems to think that he is going to be the Valedictorian." Rachael said as she stood up, and flung her hair. Then looked slightly worried as held on to it suddenly for dear life!

"I am going to be Valedictorian, and… I am going to cut your hair. After which you are going to cut mine. I assure you Rachael mine is going to be far… less forgiving then yours." Kurt said as he moved his bangs slower then usual. Finn didn't understand and as the two walked in to the bathroom he sat down on the edge of the bed.

The gooey stuff was swirling around almost magically in their little cylinder, and Finn watched it carefully. He was actually mesmerized by the odd coloring of the aliens inside. The color was as black as the night sky, with a large amount of purple as if storm clouds were covering a planet. He was also trying to figure out why they were glowing. It wasn't like a black light either, even though it resembled it. Nothing was brighter when the lights were off. White t-shirts, though were visible in the light, didn't glow.

He assumed that they were some where between a liquid and gas state, or perhaps even that the small clusters of purple were the Aliens and the black stuff was there environment where they were safe. His mind raced with the idea of a Gas based life form. No solid elements to them. They could have evolved on a gas giant like Saturn or Uranus. Finn had to hold back a chuckle when he thought of Uranus.

His lap top beeped at him and he looked over. His hands slowly spinning it around wondering what was going to be there. What odd question would be asked, or if there was simply going to be the now seemingly constant message of "Run Finn Hudson."

"You should sleep Finn Hudson. We will keep a look out for you."

"Good idea guys." Finn wasn't tired before, but suddenly at the reading of the words he realized that he was.

He laid back on the Bed and fell asleep. The light from the Cylinder began to move up and down his body like the previous nights. Finn dreamed of the most amazing things.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, so Red Matter, was kinda sorta suppose to be with this one. So you'll understand Red Matter when you read this. I really have nothing to say except I'm wroking on Chapter 11, and that really bothers me cause I like to be 4 or 5 chapters ahead of the game, and I'm so not. Yet! I was right, If my other authors notes would have been saved (Probably my bad), It's going to be 15 or 16 chapters. I'm trying to not go to over board on the Smart Finn thing and also keep in mind that some of this stuff I pull out of thin air so if I'm wrong on something, please don't lash me. Thanks... Go on read I aint stoppin ya no more. Promise!**_

Cutting Matter

Rachael set quietly in the chair, as Kurt lightly brushed out the curls. Her eyes were burning because of how wide in fear they were. Kurt ran his fingers through the long, dark, soft, thick hair, and then put the scissors to them.

"Kurt please wait." Rachael said calmly as she grabbed a tissue and daintily wiped her nose with it. She was crying now, and she was expecting a heated sigh from Kurt, but none came. She heard the scissors be placed carefully on the sink counter, and he walked in front of her. It was a small bathroom, and they didn't have much room to move, but he sat on the edge of the tub and he very gentlemanly took her hand in his.

"Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do?" He asked sweetly, and she just shook her head yes.

"I'm going to make you look like Puck. Mohawk baby!" Kurt said with a smile. If Rachael had false teeth she would have swallowed them. Kurt let out a hefty chuckle, and then shook his head at her.

"We might not be the best of friends, but I would never do that too you. In fact I think Puck looks better with out it."

"I thought we weren't friends at all." Rachael said as she smiled a little down at the floor. Wiping the tears away from her eyes she looked back up at Kurt waiting for a response.

"Well, you are over bearing, and egotistical, and maybe, JUST MAYBE, more deserving of the Deifying Gravity solo, and you seem to have Finn's full attention, but you have your good points. I just wish you were an evil bitch sometimes like Quinn."

"Well, I am more deserving of the Deifying Gravity solo, and you yourself are over bearing and egotistical, but there are times that I wish you liked me like you like Mercedes. I don't have many friends Kurt, and it makes me jealous, even though I am very talented."

Kurt rolled his eyes a little at the last statement, and then pulled her hair back from her ear like he knew she wanted too. She smiled as her shoulders dropped a little. It was her stress relief to do that, and Kurt knew that.

"Why are you jealous of Mercedes and I?" he asked quietly.

"Because I'm comfortable around you, even though the things you say seem to hurt me more then anything else. It's probably because of my Dads. I just thought maybe," she started to cry a little harder as she shook her head trying to fight the tears off, "that maybe we could go shopping, and check out boys, and do each others hair. I always said I didn't need friends, that they would just slow me down, but I want friends, you know?"

Kurt watched her closely and realized that she wasn't acting, and knelt down in front of her, and smiled, fighting back his own tears.  
"Well, if we make it out of this alive, I promise to take you to the mall, and check out boys… Just don't steal them all away." He said as a single tear fell from his eyes. She smiled, and hugged him.

"I'll help you find a Finn Hudson. I don't know if he will be as tall though." Rachael smiled a little, and Kurt laughed, she sat back on the commode and looked at him, flicking her hair.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Finn woke up feeling like a million bucks again and stood up and stretched. The towel around his head started to fall off, and he looked at the clock and it had been 20 minutes. Five minutes more then Kurt had told him. He removed the towel from his head, and looked in the mirror. His hair was dry, and he ran his fingers through it carefully.

He hardly knew that it was him, and it looked real. There was a certain shock and a little anger at it; because he knew that he wasn't the same person now that the whole thing had changed who he was. Kurt and Rachael were still weren't out of the bath room, and Finn slowly turned his head to the side.

This was so different, and yet so cool. It looked good on him, and he knew it. He stood up straight, and then ran his hands threw his hair again. His hair, which was once almost black, was now the natural color red that people are born with. More of an orange color then anything, but he would be called a red head, and it didn't look any different then if was born with it. Even his eye brows, even though they were a little darker then the hair in the top of his head, was red. He looked over at the gooey stuff, and smiled a little. The lap top typed out.

"Impressive. We didn't know Humans could change there hair color with a towel."

The bathroom door opened slowly, and Rachael walked our slowly, and pulled at her once gorgeously long hair. It stopped at her shoulders, and the long curls were now gone. It was perfectly straight, and at the tips were multi colored strands. They were bright and vibrant with the color, and Finn was certain that if she pulled it back in to a pony tail it would look like a rainbow pop. His mouth went dry as she straightened out her white t-shirt.

"Well?" She asked as he swallowed a little bit. Her eyes kept dancing to his hair and she would frown and then smile a little.

"I'm… ummm… Wow." He said as he tried his best to not stare at her like he wanted too.

"You too, I mean I didn't think you would look good as a red head, but you're pulling it off." She said with a smirk.

"Well you know, I am a master of disguise," Finn said as he lightly puffed out his chest, "I mean who else could wear a red rubber dress and still look like a super hero?"

She smiled, and then looked behind her. Kurt wasn't there, and she frowned and walked back in to the bath room. Finn frowned, and followed her. Kurt was standing front of the mirror examining his reflection intently. Running his had over his now crew cut short hair. Finn's heart almost broke for him, and Rachael was rubbing his back. Finn could clearly see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's never been this short before." He said to no one in particular. Then ran his hands over the top of his head, and sighed.

Finn wasn't going to say anything because he realized he seemed to have a bad way with his wording, and Mr. Firdinan always bitched about his grammar too. Kurt reminded him of a 12 year old boy, or Demi Moore when she cut her hair for that Navy movie.

Kurt quickly turned around and looked at Finn, and his eyes went kind of wide when he looked at the color of his hair. His mouth fell open, and Finn was certain that that was the exactly the same look he had given Rachael.

"Maybe you guys should get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Finn said as he stepped out of the room. Kurt sighed and looked back in the mirror.

"You look hot Kurt!" Finn yelled back, and he heard Rachael and Kurt laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chasing Matter

Finn felt pretty good about taking the Caddy from the old lady in the end. For one, it was a total beast and even though it was ungodly large it was fast on acceleration, and even though it didn't handle well, at all, it was cool to drive. They couldn't resist putting the top down and cranking up the stereo as they flew through the states lines. Kurt and Rachael were leaning over the front seat and talking like they were on crack. Finn couldn't help but laugh at them.

Despite the new hair cuts, and colors they seemed to have changed almost at the core. Kurt naturally wouldn't have wanted anything to do with Rachael, and it could have been that they were just doing it because there was no one else really to talk too. Still they were talking about musicals, and how Rachael thought that Kurt was almost as talented as she was, and he said the same thing to her. On occasion Rachael would run her fingers through Finn's hair, and he would look back and give her one of those half cocked smiles. Kurt seemed to ignore this.

The Aliens, locked safely away in Kurt bag continued to talk to Finn through the lap top which was setting so he wouldn't have to take his eyes off the road. It wasn't much of a conversation really. It was questions, long hard questions about the human race that Finn wasn't even remotely qualified to answer. In fact he hadn't even experienced most of the questions they were asking.

"Do you guys always have to be explores?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Kurt opened the bag, and looked in side.  
"Where are you guys from anyways?"

"You couldn't pronounce or understand it." Finn and the computer said and typed at the same time.

Two days flew by quickly, and the dim reality was beginning to set in. They were all running low on cash even though they had tried to conserve it the best they possibly could, the huge Cadillac was using more gas then the miles they had driven, and Finn appetite was something all in itself. He had even cut back on eating, but it wasn't working so well, because he still ate a lot.

On top of that Colorado was proving a bit colder then they had thought, and they decided that maybe it was time to ditch the Caddy so that the old lady could have it back. Besides it was probably best if they switched anyways. They needed a new car, just plan and simple. Finn damn near demanded a sports car or SUV, but Kurt was too worried to try to steal one. They were a hot item anyways, and adding on to stealing a sports car that the three of them would have to fit in comfortably, and still be good on gas was something totally different.

Kurt went to find the car to steal. Finn was always amazed at how Kurt could manage to do that with out even thinking about it, and Rachael had managed to some how secure a fairly large amount of money. It was two hundred and fifty dollars worth of small bills to be exact. She apparently had gone around singing and dancing for people while Kurt found the car. Finn waited just out side of StarBucks in downtown Denver.

Kurt told him that he would pull up with the car and they would have to get in quickly. Rachael had sat down next to him and the noticed that a black Dodge Charger pulled up. Before Finn and Rachael could get to the door, the driver side opened.

"Hello Finn."

There was a dread that fell over Finn as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Her head barely peeking over the top of the car, out of her uniform, and her hair blowing lightly in the autumn breeze stood the most beautiful snake Finn had ever seen. Colonel Sarah O'Donnell.

Finn looked around seeing that there were people putting down there drinks, and news papers. Four men in blue jeans, and t-shirts stood by still blending in to the people around them but Finn could feel their eyes dancing back and forth between each other, and him. They were waiting to make a move, or for him to make a move. It was clear that the Colonel was in charge, and the men were looking to her for there command.

"Finn, give me the Aliens and we will forget this whole thing. You can all go home." Her voice was soft as thunder. It held an edge to it that was so sinister that Rachael shivered next to him. He felt the wad of cash being put in to his jacket pocket as she was pretending to hold on to his arm for protection. The Colonel looked at them and smiled a little bit. It was almost a sweet smile, but the malice in her eyes told him something totally different, and his eyes started to dance around the street hoping to God that Kurt had found a car that could at least out maneuver the Charger.

The Colonel step around to the other side of the car, and leaned up against it. Finn could see the muscle definition in her arms, and through the tight jeans she was wearing. This wasn't your typical hot chick air force lady you saw on TV, and she was sure as hell not afraid of Finn even though he dwarfed Rachael, and she was a good two inches taller then the Colonel.

To Finn time had seemed to stop and he was almost frantically looking for Kurt. Rachael had some how told him to run, but he was going to leave her behind. He wasn't going to leave anyone behind. O'Donnell threw her hair back in frustration, and stood up, and got right in front of Finn.

"Look you little shit, give me the fucking Aliens or your little girl friend, and your make believe boy friend will end up 800 miles off the coast of Hawaii. Do you know what's 800 miles off the coast of Hawaii?"

"The deepest waters in the world, with depths that at last record showed approximately 10 miles straight down. In theory the crust of the Earth is only as thin as a credit card there, and the only thing keeping Magma from coming through is the intense cold, and pressure of the water. Even with heavy weights it would take them almost 15 minutes to touch bottom. Unless you're talking about some prison I don't know about." Finn answered almost smugly, and when a sharp fist landed a crossed his jaw and he stumbled back. He heard Rachael scream, and that's when a SUV slammed in to the back of the Charger.

In the confusion Finn heard Rachael scream RUN, and he did. The four men in T-shirts right behind him. He was dodging people as he ran and could hear them with foot falls heavier then his.

People began to clear out of his path simply because he was easy to see and given the speed he was moving it set put them on edge. The four men weren't far behind him, though he knew that he was slowly gaining distance. His mind had a split second to think about how he was running and how he had been driving and how he remembers that some where in the Pacific Ocean, the deepest waters in the world. It was defiantly the Aliens that had given him these abilities. He just didn't know how, or why. Unless of course it was just to get them to Nevada. In any case he was thankful for it.

He ran out in to the street and everything changed again. Slowed down, and he began to lay down odds and mathematics.

The car approaching from his left was going to hit him, if he didn't react properly. Even running as fast as he could the car would clip one of his legs sending him flying, and possibly seriously injuring him. At its speed he knew exactly what to do. He jumped forward, placing his hands above the front fender of the car and pushed himself forward. His body rising like the sky scrapers around him, he pushed off hard, his momentum carrying him through the air like an Olympic Gymnast. At the peek of his ascent he kept his body straight and allowed gravity to do the rest. He landed on his feet and kept running.

Every thing went back to normal for him and looked back to see one of the guys jump across the hood of the car looking at him in shock, yet never stopping his pursuit. The other three rounded the car Finn turned in between to building, and inevitably found him caught with no way out, but the way he came in. The four guys stopped at the entrance.

There was only one thing to do and Finn hopped to God that the Aliens hadn't just made him faster, but stronger and maybe capable of kicking the crap out of… what he could only assume by the guys tattoos on their arms… Four Navy SEAL's

.


	12. Chapter 12

_**SO this is more of a filler chapter. I was thinking how cool it would be. Sadly I just don't think I'm that a good enough writer to pull of what I wanted. OH WELL! Enjoy anyways, and please Review. Reviews are inspiration.**_

Seal Matter

Finn set the back pack on the ground, moving away from it slowly. Some how hoping that he wasn't being stupid. Of course he was being stupid. Navy SEALS were the most efficient killing machines in the world. If the word America struck fear in to the hearts of other nations, the words American Navy SEALS probably made them shit themselves.

He suddenly remembered the commercial with an empty beach at night, the waves crashing up on it, and the bright full moon in the distance being covered slowly by a small cloud that eventually blocked all the light from the moon for atleast 15 seconds, and then when the cloud moves off there are 5 sets of foot prints, that are suddenly washed away by the wave.

That's what these guys did. If you knew they were coming after you, you could prepare for them, and maybe just maybe make it out alive if you were in a jungle and could run really quite like. Finn wasn't even trained for any kind of combat, unless a blitz from foot ball would work on these guys, which he highly doubted. He didn't even have a foot ball.

The SEALS, though intimidating just by knowing what they're trained to do, seem rather confused, and calm. Like Finn they weren't breathing hard. At Finns best guess they had run about 5 city blocks at full sprint, and these guys didn't seem to break a sweat.

"Irons go get the bag from the kid." The apparent leader of the team looked back at the other two as a very large man named Iron's started to walk up to Finn. Irons clearly not afraid of the boy looked him dead in the eye. Same height, which Finn wasn't use to at all, nor was he accustom to having a very large black man stare him down. In fact Mercedes was bad enough when he tried to take the last piece of pepperoni pizza at party last week. With a trained killer staring him down, he wasn't sure if he was going to shit his pants or not.

"Can you believe this? SATCOM sends us to mug a freaking 16 year old boy for his lunch money? And that damn creepy Colonel won't tell me anything. This is freaking…" There was a scuffle behind him, and the leader smiled.

"Don't hurt him Irons."

"I'll try not to Capt'n" Which was defiantly not Irons voice. The other two SEALS stood in shock as there leader looked around and saw Finn looking at his hands smiling. The other SEAL Irons were un-conscious, setting on top of a pile of trash.

The three remaining SEALS didn't hesitate when they charged at Finn. He hadn't left that mind state of before where every thing was in slow motion, and his brain was plotting out the best course of action for the whole situation. The main thought of "Only incapacitate them" was the most prevalent in his head.

"The lead SEAL is approaching quickly with the intent to restrain me do to the speed at which he approaches. Side stepping to the left while simultaneously grabbing his arm I can bring him down to the ground. The other two are split seconds behind him. I will also use his momentum and round house both of them. I will return to the lead SEAL and strike him with an open palm on his neck. He will black out and have trouble breathing. I will need to be sure not to break his neck. The other two will attack now with lethal force." Finn though as he watched the SEALS slowly approaching him taking note of the slight limp in one of the other two and the other one favored his left arm.

"Weak points." Finn thought as he grabbed the lead SEALS arm and pulled. The SEAL fell to the alley floor and Finn's long legs, and huge feet connected with the heads of the two other SEALS. He knelt down quickly, and his hand impacted on the lead SEALS neck. There was a sudden in take of air, and the pain caused the mans eyes to roll back in his head as he now was fighting for a single breath.

Finn stood up again and dodged a fist coming to his head. He had to dodge again due to the speed of the second fist from the same man; he ducked down, and grabbed his left leg pulling it out from under him. Finn brought his elbow down his knee and heard a shocking crack and the leg bend unusually in his hand. The SEAL fell back screaming, and the other one now looked at Finn with amazement.

"I think the Aliens did it to me." Finn said to the SEAL. Who's head went back and then he slowly started to circle around Finn keeping his eyes locked on him. A simple mistake because Finn's brain was no possessing ever movement the SEAL made. When the SEAL charged Finn struck him on the side of the neck, then in the stomach. The SEAL fell to the ground unconscious.

Finn's mind quickly pulled back to reality and he looked around shocked. The four men who had been chasing him lay sprawled out around the alley. The bag still exactly where he had put it down, and Rachael Berry staring in shocked bewilderment as tears where streaming down her eyes. Finn ran over to her expecting to see Kurt not far behind.

"They took him Finn. They took Kurt."


	13. Chapter 13

Genetic Matter

Kurt sat handcuffed to a steal chair bolted to the floor in some basement. He could smell the dampness in the air, and could feel the staleness that tends to always be in a basement. No matter how much you clean, freebreez, and open windows.

His head hurt. It probably wasn't the smartest thing, or though surprisingly the most useful he could have done, when he crashed the stolen SUV in to the Colonels car. He probably should have had his seat belt, but he knew that it was up to Finn at that moment to get away from the bad guys.

The Bad Guys… Who could have thought that the US military would have been the bad guys? The Aliens naturally could have taught us a lot. Look what they had done to Finn. In a couple of days his vocabulary increased, and he could almost speak Latin. It was pretty impressive.

Kurt raised his eyes when he saw the door slowly open and the guy who had shot up his baby walked in to the room. He was in civilian cloths, and when he looked at Kurt he smiled. Kurt straightened up a bit because his skin started to crawl. Kurt just being so close to a mentally sick person was un-nerving. He suddenly longed for Puck's dumpster diving.

The Airman sat down across from him and looked almost hungrily at him. Kurt had to admit that he was in fact beautiful. Almost like he should have been posing for Calvin Kline or GQ… If Calvin Kline was for serial killer types, and GQ was in the masochism.

"Your boy friend is full of surprises isn't he?" Johnson said his soft voice causing Kurt to jump at the sound.

Kurt remained silent. A slight bit of pride building in him because Finn saw strength in him and that Finn had gotten away because of his actions. Finn knew that Kurt could protect them both. Rachael and Finn, he would protect them, no matter what.

"Actually we are all so surprised that we were told that if we can't apprehend him that we've gotten orders of shoot to kill. That's never happened in dealing with an American citizen. That includes American citizens with highly classified information like Finn is carrying around. Of course they're never heard from again, still alive, and living a good life, but never allowed back in to the real world."

Kurt's eyes started to burn with tears, but he stayed quite. He wasn't going to betray his friend… and Rachael.

"Of course if we knew where they were going, and some how stole the Aliens from Finn. We could fix everything; we just need to know where he is going. We just need to intercept him before they get there. Trust me I don't want Finn or the girl dead. The Girl I don't really have an interest in. But Finn, oh Finn I have great plans for. I've never came across some one who could fight me. I hope you don't mind I'm planning on stealing your boyfriend from you do you? Most guys get a little… dramatic about stuff like that."

Kurt looked at David Johnson and glared. Finn might not have been his boyfriend, but it didn't change the fact that he loved him, and he was going to be enjoying making sure that this crazy asshole never got his hands on his "boyfriend."

"Finn only likes real men." Kurt said. The venom in Kurt's voice as stinging and venomous as he if he where talking to Rachael.

Kurt's head snapped to the side as Johnson brought his fist hard across the side of his face. The taste of blood filled Kurt's mouth instantly and the pain almost caused him to pass out. In all the years of his bullying he had actually never been hit that hard. A tear rolled down his face, but he sat back up and looked straight a head looking passed Johnson to the door.

"Now Kurt, as manly as you might be, you don't stand a chance. I will either Beat, Manipulate, or have you tell me were Finn and the Fag Hag are going. I hope choose the first one. That's my Fav." Johnson said with the mocking gay voice.

"You hit like a girl."

Again the sheering pain flooded Kurt's body, only it wasn't his face this time, and it wasn't sharp like the hit to the face. This was in his gut. The air flying out of his body like it didn't belong, and yet Kurt fought to get breath, and started to choke on blood from his mouth as his body tried to grab anything that it could give for life giving breath. He knew this one. He had had it done to him many times. His body was panicking because it didn't have air, but his brain was still in control, and he calmed down, and as he did so air slowly started to fill his lungs. Air was the most beautiful thing. Johnson had waited for that moment and then back handed Kurt on the other side of the face, and as Kurt brought his head back, he back handed him again.

"This is going to be quick night for me Kurt, a very quick night indeed. You keep it up, and I might just trade Finn for you."

"Fuck you!"

Again the fist connected to the side of Kurt's face and then the world went black.

1 hour later

Kurt was shocked awake by cold water being thrown on his face. The cold water burning, but some how he knew that it was soothing the pain that he could feel, but nothing that was un bearable. He remembered that in biology. Wounds stopped hurting as quickly as the body would allow them. His body had started to repair the damage the minute that it had happened, and there fore the pain would have been less. He didn't know how long he was out, but he also knew that this was no bad dream.

He suddenly got splashed with some more water, it going up his nose and causing him to cough. He saw the dried blood running down his shirt, and he suddenly could breathe as the water cleaned out the clots. He met Johnsons gaze as the Airman opened a bottle of water and put it to Kurt's lips. Kurt drank greedily not caring why he was giving him water, just that he was. He didn't think he could be that thirst, but he was.

"Most people would have blacked out with the first hit. Which got me thinking that you are probably a lot stronger then I gave you credit for." He took the rest of the water and dumped it over Kurt's head.

Kurt was covered in water at this point, and it wasn't the best feeling in the world. He couldn't wipe it out of his eyes, because they were hand cuffed, and they were probably so numb by this point that he wouldn't have been able to move them even if he tried. He was guessing they were numb because he couldn't feel them. There was a strange sound that caught Kurt's attention and as he looked up he saw Johnson standing with a tazer. Kurt would have panicked except he didn't have time. The water, that beautiful water that he was so greedy for now turned against him. He screamed out, and he heard Johnson laugh. When the tazer was pulled away Kurt's body fell limp.

Johnson was quickly at his side, lifting Kurt's head with his hand. It was gentle and if it had been anyone else Kurt would have welcomed the comfort that it could have given. Kurt was drooling, and trying his damndest not too.

"Kurt, tell me where they are going. And I'll stop. We've got medics here that can help you. To make you feel better. Of course I'm having fun, and don't want to stop, but you're not go to us dead." Johnson opened another bottle of water and took a hardy drink from it, and then put it to Kurt's lips who despite the tingling in his body from the water that covered it he drank.

Johnson sat in the chair across from him now and smiled. He lightly ran his hands up Kurt's thighs stopping just millimeters from his groin. Kurt would have tried to fight it but he couldn't.

"You have nice powerful legs. Dancers legs naturally. You want to be one of those Broadway types don't you? You want to be singing and dancing, and… all that Jazz?"

"Yes." Kurt said. His mind was racing, and some where he knew he had spoken, and he tried to fight it, but for some reason he couldn't. Johnson took another drink from the same bottle of water, with the blood covered lip. He seemed to savor it in his mouth a second before he swallowed.

"I wanted to be a race car driver. I know so straight right?" Johnson laughed, as he scooted closer and slowly rubbed Kurt's inner thigh. "When I was six I was taken from my home in Wyoming. I was terrified. To this day I don't even remember where they took me, and they won't tell me. I was deemed Project Goliath. I was trained, and genetically enhanced to be the most effective killing machine on the planet. Actually I was Project Goliath 39. All the boys before me had died. I didn't have a name until about 4 years ago after my first mission. That's when a General named me after he watched me take out a group of SEALS with my bear hands. He thought it a great joke to call me David. David the Goliath, as it was. Johnson was the man in charge of the project so I naturally adopted his last name, and was set out in to the world. Your parents have been paying for my house my car ever since."

Kurt was mesmerized by Johnson touch and his voice, and those beautiful animalist like eyes. He wanted to touch his face, and as he spoke Kurt found himself leaning in closer so that he could get a better look at the way his mouth moved through the haze of his eyes. Johnson smiled and took another drink of the water.

"I had heard rumors that they had made another Goliath after me. My brother, and low and behold that I think I have found him. I think Finn is that 40th Goliath. I want to find my brother Kurt, can you help me find my brother. Can you tell me where he is going?"

Kurt's mind started to scream, locked away was the coherent smart Kurt who was going to do die before he told him were they were going. The greatest man that Finn Hudson was ever going to know was locked away in his own mind and some bumbling idiot was talking for him instead.  
"Nevada."

"Thanks Kurt." Johnson sat back his eyes wide and with out moving his eyes placed the Tazer right on top of Kurt's heart. The last thought that Kurt had was,  
"Protect them no matter what."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, so I got back on track with writing this dang story. I'm also trying to finish up my other one, while yet having another story working on my brain. I'm trying not to make this story too epic. I'm not one for a lot details, unless it's something that I can truly envision. Also, I'm a Gemini! I have problems completing tasks if they are to over whelming! Blame it on my sign. I hope you ya'll get the last couple of sentences. I was trying to be cute, and I if I wrote it right you shouldn't have a problem figuring out what I was trying to get a cross. OKAY I know I'm long fingred. READ REVIEW! You all rock!**_

Angry Matter

Finn had left Rachael at the little café that set just on the boarders of Utah and Colorado. They had hitched a ride with a truck driver who was lucky enough not to have seen any new broadcast for the last week. He stank, but was jovial and kind. Yet despite his best efforts the last hour of their trip was silent. Finn and Rachael's moods weren't in the highest of caliber.

Finn was marching off in to the desert where no one could hear him. His lap top tucked tightly under his arm, Kurt's bag hanging from his from his shoulder, he needed to vent and the Aliens were the cause of the whole problem so he was going to have it out with them.

When he had deemed it a safe distance he sat the lap top in the dirt, and opened the bag and quickly removed the cylinder with the Gooey stuff and placed it next to the lap top.

"They took Kurt! I single handedly took out four Navy SEALS! IN the processes of all this I have effetely destroy my life, and the lives of two of my friends! I have half a mind to leave you all set right here!"

"No Finn Hudson. It must be Nevada."

"WHY! WHERE! You haven't told me where we're going! All I know is I'm playing like some rouge Fed Ex agent trying to get a package some where with out knowing where the hell I'm suppose to deliver it. And just to remind you of the situation, I have legs and can walk away from you! You can't follow!"

The Cylinder was glowing brightly now, and the lap top letters typed out quickly and in all caps.  
"DON'T THREATEN US FINN HUDSON. YOU WILL GET US TO NEVEDA AS YOU PROMISED! YOU WILL DO SO WITH OUT QUESTION, AND YOU WILL KNOW THE INFORMATION YOU NEED TO KNOW WHEN WE DEEM IT FIT FOR YOU TO KNOW. ALL OF THIS IS FOR YOUR PROTECTION AND YOU WILL ADHIRE TO IT OR YOU WILL DIE BY THE HANDS OF YOUR OWN PEOPLE."

Finn stood up as straight as he possibly could and kicked dirt at the Gooey stuff, covering the cylinder in dust, before abruptly walking away. His lap top uttering all kinds of un godly noises that he ignored. There was a stinging guilt in his heart, but he wasn't going to let them beat him. This was all too much for him right now. He had done everything they had asked of him, and showed no sympathy for the loss of Kurt. In fact when Rachael had explained that the Colonel and Johnson had taken Kurt the Gooey stuffs only reply was "we need to find a new car."

Finn kicked the dirt again as he continued to walk away. He was red in the face and he could tell it. He was bathed in white light suddenly. It was familiar to him though he never remembered actually seeing it. He suddenly realized it was like the dreams he had having. He was thrown away from the desert to a laboratory.

He was seeing things differently know. It was like looking through a fish tank, hearing strange echoes of people talking, barely able to understand them, and subdued fear coursing through his body, and yet a level of trust. There was a man with glasses that would look in to the fish tank and smile at him. They held long conversations about math, and science. Stuff Finn could now understand even if it was beyond advanced. There was a singular thought that he felt that it was okay that they were here. They were going to be let go soon, and it would all be okay.

Months went by, years perhaps, and they continued to assist to scientist whom he called Eric Johnson. They helped him find the cure of untold illness like: HIV, Ebola, the Common cold. Understanding cold fusion that was could power the entire planet from one plant, actually giving off good emissions that would help the environment instead of destroying it. They taught them how to build great plat forms at sea that could actually house millions of people with out sinking ever! They even helped make Velcro better. It was an unenviable happy time. He was content being here now, though he had a longing for home he knew that they had found a unique and intelligent species that would better themselves from technology instead of destroy themselves like so many other races had done.

Then came the gun. A silver long beautiful thing that the Aliens knew right away what it was. The scientist asked them how to get it to work. A particle weapon that was so devastating that it was tip the balance of power. The scientist Johnson ensured them that it would bring peace to the world. That everyone would be able to live the lives they should have been living, but there were those who would appose and try to destroy the beautiful things that we had shown them how to make, and this would protect them. Finn understood this well, as did the Aliens, and they showed him how it worked, and then more weapons came in, and more, and more. When the Aliens stopped helping they started the test on them, and that's when Finn snapped out of his dream.

"You're telling me that you gave the United States the most technology advanced nation in the world, weapons that will ensure that they will have no opposition should they decided to use these weapons? Are you shitting me!"

Finn had to move closer now to the lap top that was also covered in dust to read the small print.

"We thought that perhaps the Human race was different. That through a weapon they could bring peace, but for the right reason. Your United States of America is a beautiful idea Finn Hudson, and it's people are just as beautiful, though those that run the United States of America are not. We are sorry Finn, but we can fix it. We must get to Nevada."

"Where in Nevada?" The harsh tone that Finn had taken with them was back, and then hesitation.

"…Area 51."

Finn's eyes went wide and he looked at the screen in total and absolute shock.

"Oh Hell."

In Side the Cylinder

"Do you think we made a mistake in choosing this Human for our task? The strain seems to be taking its toll on him, despite our best efforts to prepare him for the possibilities' that he may still in fact face."

"I believe we made the right decision. He is what the humans would say as 'Strong of sprit.' We saw it when we saw his memories and his thoughts. He is in fact truly noble."

"I do not question that. I question his age. Perhaps we were too hasty in picking our protector. He may be noble, but he is still in fact a youngling by human standards. I am concerned for his well being, as well as the well beings of Kurt Hummel and Rachael Berry. We know that they will not treat Kurt Hummel well if they believe that he will give them the information they require to re-acquire our 'unique talents.' They will do worse to Finn Hudson."

"Then we will also have to ensure his safety along with ours."

"I agree. I only hope that it is not too late Stuff."

"I hope that as well Gooey. I hope that as well"


	15. Chapter 15

Mating Matter

Rachael watched as Finn strutted back from the desert. She had set uncomfortably under the signs of a truck stop rubbing her hands together. She wasn't use to the type of people. Of course she knew that they would all be begging for her autograph at some point. Maybe she could write a play in prison and they would let her out to perform it on Broadway. Her Talent couldn't be contained even if she could.

Of course there were other things that she was thinking about at the moment, more so for her and Finn then anything else. You see, when they were driving through Kansas she had a lot of thinking to do… because that's all you can do driving through Kansas because there is nothing there. Though for some reason she ran through every line of the Wizard of OZ.

These were some very important matters that she was thinking about. Life changing perhaps more then she was going through right now. The legal systems had ways of helping people like her and Finn. After all they were minors. They could all play totally stupid, and she seriously doubted that the United States would freely admit to a 16 year old boy kicking the crap out of the best trained killers. If she planed on doing what she was planning on doing there would be no going back. Finn would be a part of her life forever.

Even watching him walk towards her now, not graceful by any means, his height being the major culprit to that, and the uneven ground, he still managed to take her breath away. He was a hero now. If not to the world, to worlds out side our Galaxy. Not many people could stake claim to that, and not many people would believe it. She believed it though, she had seen it. There was too much proof other wise. Her Boyfriend was an intergalactic hero. Artie would be so happy right now that she knew what that was.

At first her love for him was strictly popular induced. They were going to be the power couple of Glee, until Quinn showed up, and then Quinn got pregnant, or was pregnant, and then it was Puck's and then she made the huge mistake of thinking that he was going to be ready to be with her so quickly, but still here they were. School only a few months in, and they were still going strong. Not strong enough though. Not now.

The thought hadn't escaped her that they might not live through this whole thing. That Finn was probably marked for some horrible death at the hands of that freak. She wasn't going to let him die like that, and she wasn't going to let perhaps the greatest love of her life go, with out him knowing how much she loved him. Finn was going to change her life so that she could never go back. This was it.

Finn could see her setting across from him. He was a long ways out, but she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was to proper setting up straight, her legs together as if she was true and proper lady… well she was a true and proper lady. He had never met some one he liked so much in his life. She was annoying and conceded, but he could deal with those things, because Rachael Berry was more then just some obsessive teenage girl. She was who she was. She was strong and powerful, and yet at the same time weak and fragile. Like Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester mixed into one. It was kind of cool thinking that she could take care of her self, but at the same time she needed him to protect her.

He had to protect her now. He was stupid to let them come along. He would have been fine with out them. Now Kurt is being held hostage by a top level pervert and Finn couldn't even imagine the horrible things that he was being put through. Finn was to blame for that. Not the Aliens, but Finn. He couldn't let that happen to Rachael. He couldn't let anyone touch her, and she was going to fight him all the way, that's why she would never know. He was going to Nevada alone. She couldn't come.

When he walked up to her he saw something in her eyes that wasn't a normal look. It was fear and excitement and happiness. Like when some one wasn't quite sure if they had won the lottery or not.

"Ummm, so I talked to the Gooey Stuff, and everything is okay now. I figured out what we're going to do, and I think that it would be better if…" Finn was cut off.

"Lets have sex Finn."

"Have sex?" Finn's eyes went wide as he realized what she had just said and he took a step back.

"I… umm… sex… I…" Finn muttered as he grabbed by his wrist and drug in to a small dingy hotel room, the door slamming behind him.

Finn awoke and looked over at Rachael who was sleeping peacefully. He had locked the Aliens in the Bath Room who sent him large amounts of protest over the lap top and cell phone, which he also left in the bath room. It was what he wanted and he was glad that it had happened, but he was going to leave Rachael with the rest of the money telling her to go home. He hadn't been a guy for words, but he had to try to make it seem like he wasn't just leaving her. He couldn't just leave her.

Rachael,

I left the rest of the money on the night stand. There isn't much left but I'm sure you can squeeze a few more bucks out of these truck drivers by working up some tears. I know it sounds bad but it's the survival of the fittest I guess.

I want you to get as far away from me as possible. I don't know what happened to Kurt. I'm trying to think of happy thoughts, but I don't think they're going to let me have them. If that guy has Kurt, then maybe it would be better if Kurt died, and I don't want to have to think that way with you. I don't think I will be back, Rachael. I think I'm going to fail everyone. I don't want you around me when I do.

Love you always

Finn

Finn walked in to the bath room, and the Cylinder started to glow as he approached. He put his fingers to his lips hoping that they would understand and as quickly and quietly as he could, he left the laptop, but took the Aliens and his phone. He took one last quick glace at Rachael before shutting the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Mating Matter

Rachael watched as Finn strutted back from the desert. She had set uncomfortably under the signs of a truck stop rubbing her hands together. She wasn't use to the type of people. Of course she knew that they would all be begging for her autograph at some point. Maybe she could write a play in prison and they would let her out to perform it on Broadway. Her Talent couldn't be contained even if she could.

Of course there were other things that she was thinking about at the moment, more so for her and Finn then anything else. You see, when they were driving through Kansas she had a lot of thinking to do… because that's all you can do driving through Kansas because there is nothing there. Though for some reason she ran through every line of the Wizard of OZ.

These were some very important matters that she was thinking about. Life changing perhaps more then she was going through right now. The legal systems had ways of helping people like her and Finn. After all they were minors. They could all play totally stupid, and she seriously doubted that the United States would freely admit to a 16 year old boy kicking the crap out of the best trained killers. If she planed on doing what she was planning on doing there would be no going back. Finn would be a part of her life forever.

Even watching him walk towards her now, not graceful by any means, his height being the major culprit to that, and the uneven ground, he still managed to take her breath away. He was a hero now. If not to the world, to worlds out side our Galaxy. Not many people could stake claim to that, and not many people would believe it. She believed it though, she had seen it. There was too much proof other wise. Her Boyfriend was an intergalactic hero. Artie would be so happy right now that she knew what that was.

At first her love for him was strictly popular induced. They were going to be the power couple of Glee, until Quinn showed up, and then Quinn got pregnant, or was pregnant, and then it was Puck's and then she made the huge mistake of thinking that he was going to be ready to be with her so quickly, but still here they were. School only a few months in, and they were still going strong. Not strong enough though. Not now.

The thought hadn't escaped her that they might not live through this whole thing. That Finn was probably marked for some horrible death at the hands of that freak. She wasn't going to let him die like that, and she wasn't going to let perhaps the greatest love of her life go, with out him knowing how much she loved him. Finn was going to change her life so that she could never go back. This was it.

Finn could see her setting across from him. He was a long ways out, but she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was to proper setting up straight, her legs together as if she was true and proper lady… well she was a true and proper lady. He had never met some one he liked so much in his life. She was annoying and conceded, but he could deal with those things, because Rachael Berry was more then just some obsessive teenage girl. She was who she was. She was strong and powerful, and yet at the same time weak and fragile. Like Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester mixed into one. It was kind of cool thinking that she could take care of her self, but at the same time she needed him to protect her.

He had to protect her now. He was stupid to let them come along. He would have been fine with out them. Now Kurt is being held hostage by a top level pervert and Finn couldn't even imagine the horrible things that he was being put through. Finn was to blame for that. Not the Aliens, but Finn. He couldn't let that happen to Rachael. He couldn't let anyone touch her, and she was going to fight him all the way, that's why she would never know. He was going to Nevada alone. She couldn't come.

When he walked up to her he saw something in her eyes that wasn't a normal look. It was fear and excitement and happiness. Like when some one wasn't quite sure if they had won the lottery or not.

"Ummm, so I talked to the Gooey Stuff, and everything is okay now. I figured out what we're going to do, and I think that it would be better if…" Finn was cut off.

"Lets have sex Finn."

"Have sex?" Finn's eyes went wide as he realized what she had just said and he took a step back.

"I… umm… sex… I…" Finn muttered as he grabbed by his wrist and drug in to a small dingy hotel room, the door slamming behind him.

Finn awoke and looked over at Rachael who was sleeping peacefully. He had locked the Aliens in the Bath Room who sent him large amounts of protest over the lap top and cell phone, which he also left in the bath room. It was what he wanted and he was glad that it had happened, but he was going to leave Rachael with the rest of the money telling her to go home. He hadn't been a guy for words, but he had to try to make it seem like he wasn't just leaving her. He couldn't just leave her.

Rachael,

I left the rest of the money on the night stand. There isn't much left but I'm sure you can squeeze a few more bucks out of these truck drivers by working up some tears. I know it sounds bad but it's the survival of the fittest I guess.

I want you to get as far away from me as possible. I don't know what happened to Kurt. I'm trying to think of happy thoughts, but I don't think they're going to let me have them. If that guy has Kurt, then maybe it would be better if Kurt died, and I don't want to have to think that way with you. I don't think I will be back, Rachael. I think I'm going to fail everyone. I don't want you around me when I do.

Love you always

Finn

Finn walked in to the bath room, and the Cylinder started to glow as he approached. He put his fingers to his lips hoping that they would understand and as quickly and quietly as he could, he left the laptop, but took the Aliens and his phone. He took one last quick glace at Rachael before shutting the door.


	17. Matter of Honor

_**Alright guys, sorry this took so long. I really do have a good reason this time besides being lazy. I almost cut of my middle finger. Which would have been horrible, because I use it so much… for typing and telling people that they're jerks. BUT it works again. See. Now this part of the story is epically long. 9 pages in fact. It's not the end of the story, but I'm all good for cliff hangers. I hope you like this one. The next chapter will be the last! I swear. It might be a little epic too because I don't want a 40 chapter story that just seems to go no where. Well Go ahead and read on, and please review. **_

Matter of Honor: Epic

Finn could feel the dirt road roaring under the old Volkswagen bus as they made their way to Groom Lake, Area 51 to be exact. Finn didn't know a whole lot about what went on there, and so he researched it. He couldn't get a whole lot in. Just that it's a military base that is surrounded by conspiracy and fear.

His heart was pounding and he was scared that it was going to end badly. These guys weren't exactly being covert in there approach to the base. Of course he didn't figure it would matter one way or the other. They probably had a spy satellite on them right now watching as they approached, Finn noted, at a very high rate of speed.

He was so scared at this point his hands were shaking, and he had purposely sat himself in the back of the bus so that he could talk to the Aliens. They were being very quite too. They were responding to him, but he figured they were busy talking to each other. They must have been getting excited. He figured that was okay. They had been through a lot.

Finn thought fondly back on his night with Rachael and how it was so… perfect. It wasn't like with Santana. It actually meant something to both of them. He felt such a pull and a desire to feel that way again. Not because it felt good, which it did, it was because he was just happy it was her. Even though it wasn't the first, it was the right one.

He wondered if they would take Regional's. He and Rachael had talked about it, and with out Jessie St. James Vocal Adrenaline would be down a hell of a performer. He wondered if he would be able to sing with them again. If he didn't end up dead, he would end up in prison. He didn't think they had a Glee club in prison. He had put so much out there for a group of Aliens that could possibly just be using him to get what they want. They might not even care about the human race. They could be horrible creatures that were going to eat him once they got back to their mother ship, or whatever they were going to.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, he wanted every thing. He wanted to apologize to Kurt again for kissing him. Just because he some how knew that it would have been Rachael they had taken if it hadn't been him. Finn wasn't gay, but if he was, Kurt would be the right kind of guy. Now that sick jerk had him. Probably taking away everything that Kurt was hoping Finn would. He felt sick.

"Pull over!" Finn yelled as he grabbed the bag and made for the door.

"PULL OVER!" He screamed the Bus suddenly stopped and he jumped out and when his feet hit the ground he lost his lunch, three or four times. They guys in the Bus were joking about the drivers driving. It wasn't that.

He wiped his mouth off with his shirt sleeve. It was the only thing he had. His phone had been vibrating his pocket violently when he jumped out. He looked at it and smiled. There was a true hint of concern in the messages from the Aliens.

"I'm alright guys." He said.

"Well, that's good! I'm glad you didn't throw up in my Van dude. That's nasty!"

They were only about 30 minutes away from there "drop off point" as they called it. His guess was it was a large group of people that got together and looked for UFO's just out side of the bases perimeter. Finn guessed that's where he would break away and try to get inside. Yeah right. Even with what the Aliens had done to him. It would be almost impossible. He was severely out numbered, out gunned and he doubted his cell phone came equipped with a cloaking device.

He allowed a few silent tears to fall from his eyes. He could say it was one of the side effects of throwing up.

He was still mad a Puck, but he wished he was playing video games with him right now. Call of Duty, and Halo. At least video game bullets didn't actually kill anyone. The only comfort he took was that Rachael should have been almost home by now. He wasn't sure if the money was enough for a grey hound ticket, but she was smart she could get some where close enough for her Dad's to come pick her up. He was sure of that. They weren't going to worry about her now. He was to close to the goal line. They were going to be looking for him every where. He had to be ready to bolt as quickly as he could to get away once the guys had dropped him off. It wasn't likely that they would shoot at him with people around, but they again they might.

There were so many questions going through his head. No help from the Aliens at all. It was just so over whelming. His mind drifted off to his father. A war hero, he didn't think his dad would have been scared to do this. He was trained for stuff like this. He was one of the good guys, even though Finn had lost a lot of faith in his government as of late. His Dad was so much more. If he were here he could do it by himself. Yet, he would tell Finn to do it. That he was the one who had taken the mission, he was going to have to see it through.

Finn so wanted some one with him right now. A human who could understand his fear, some one he could draw strength from. His phone started to ring. The caller ID came up Psycho. Finn froze. His mind was racing as he tried his best not to answer it. He needed to know about Kurt.

He pushed the answer button, but couldn't find his voice. His mouth moved erratically as if speaking with no words coming out.

"Finn? Finn, you there? It's me, Dave." Johnson's voice on the other end was so disarming, and sincere sounding.

"Yeah…" Finn said. It was about all he could muster.

"Can ya hear me know!" There was a chuckle at the other end of the line. "So, I thought I would call you and see how your little quest is going. Sorry I kind of got rid of your little group. Kind of like World of War craft huh? What would Kurt have been? A level 80 Fairy?"

"What do you want?" Finn asked, his courage growing deep down inside as he fought the urge to start screaming.

"Oh, well I want you naturally. The Colonel wants the Aliens. So how close are you Finn? I'm here waiting for you at the Base."

Finn's heart started to race uncontrollably. He started to take shallow breaths. He didn't care if Johnson could hear it or not. He was panicking and there was no way to stop it. Nothing he could do. He could hear the smile in Johnson's voice.

"We know you are coming to 51, we know you're in that little hippie bus. We've been monitoring it for quite sometime. They're not really hard core nuts. You know that right? They just come out here every summer to tell the girls back in college that they've been here. I was thinking though, that if some how you do manage to make it to the heart of the base here, that we could have dinner. Military food isn't the best, but I'm sure we could make a good go of it."

Finn didn't answer. He closed his eyes fighting back the screaming fit he wanted to par-take in. He wanted to cry just as hard as he could.

"Look Finn, I saw what you did to those SEAL's. I saw you take off running like the wind with them right behind you. I looked up your Dad's file I hope you don't mind. It seems he was part of top secret experiment. I'm sure the army didn't tell him about it. They hardly ever do. It was supposed to make a better solider. I have a theory, that it didn't affect him. It affected you. I think that some how your DNA was the one that accepted the what ever it was. You and I, were alike Finn. We're both monsters of our master's creation.

Think about it. We could heal faster, be stronger, faster, and then anyone we come across. We could do unspeakable things Finn. Fun things, not just what I'm use to. I mean really I'm not the best singer in the world, but I could carry a tune if you teach me."

"Where's Kurt." Finn was shocked out the amount of frozen venom that had just passed his lips. Fear was a good thing, but some where it was turning in to anger… that was even better. Cold, Calculating anger would get him in to the base.

"Kurt… well Finn, Kurt's fine. Oh…So… Fine. Tough too. He hasn't even cried once. He's just setting here silent."

Finn closed his eyes and whispered a quite thank you to who ever was listening. To whom ever cared.

"So help me God if you have done anything to hurt him I'm going to kill you." Finn's voice was strong and loud and the guys in the Van turned around and looked at him. He didn't care at this point.

There was a strong silence on the other side of the phone. It wasn't something Finn liked. He was racking up his mom's cell phone bill using dead air talking to the sickest bustard he had ever met.

"Well, then I guess that settles that. I hope you make it in to the base Finn. You'll be shot before you even get close, but I hope you do make in to the base. I was told that if they catch you I can keep you. Play with you for as long as I want. I'm even tempted to give you the codes to doors so that you can make it in. I was going to play nice with you. I've broken so many boys, you I wanted to keep a while, but you just keep pissing me off. So I might break you two or three times."

Finn looked back in to the van. They were looking at him wide eyed. He popped his neck and motioned for them to go on with out him. They didn't hesitate. Finn started to walk in to the desert.

"You couldn't break me if you tried. I'm in high school! Do you realize the shit I go through on a daily basis? You're stupid little mind games aren't shit compared to what Puck can do. He would make you cry."

He heard Johnson suck in air. Finn could just see him smiling. This was what Johnson wanted. He wanted the fight. To some how figure out how he was going to subdue Finn. It was the chase he was after. It was the chase that was going to get one of the Killed. Finn reached in to Kurt's bag and took out the Aliens and set them on the ground and smiled at them. They were glowing brightly.

"Finn, if you're trying to turn me on it's working."

"I'm going to find you Johnson. If you're in the base, then I'll get in the base. Have the table ready." Then Finn hung up the phone.

"Alright guys," Finn said to the Aliens, "Let's get in to the most highly guarded Military Base in the world." A white light enveloped him.

Rachael kept pulling her hair behind her ears even though it hadn't moved at all. The Colonel was setting across from her watching her with some very direct interest. Rachael couldn't make eye contact with her. The big bruise on the front of her head actually added on to her creepy beauty and Rachael had a feeling that she was pissed off.

"I have to admit Ms. Berry. It's not very often some one gets the upper hand on me. You're pretty quick." The Colonel said sweetly.

"Thank you." Rachael said. The thought that ran through her head was _just because I'm about to die doesn't mean I can't be polite. Always be polite you never know when you're going to meet a talent agent._

"You know, your boyfriend is something amazing I have to admit it. I never would have thought that a 16 year old boy would be able to out smart me. Not that he has, but he's been doing a pretty good job of it. I think it's because he had help though. He is all alone now."

Rachael didn't say anything she just played with a loose string on his dress. The urge to cry was there, but she wasn't going to let it get the best of her. She was going to die proudly. Even if the only one who knew it was Colonel Sarah O'Donnell, she was going to die proudly, with a fight.

O'Donnell walked over to her kneeling as Rachael set quietly still. O'Donnell licked the side of her face. Her tongue was wet and unusually cold and Rachael flinched at the sensation.

"Gross." Rachael muttered softly and used the side of her hand to wipe away the saliva.

O'Donnell had a euphoric look on her face. Her eyes were wide with what could only be described as hunger. Rachael moved herself away from the strange colonel. O'Donnell grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer.

"Sarah!" A powerful voice boomed out. She immediately jumped her to her feet and saluted. "What have I told you about playing with your food?"

Rachael didn't know who the man was, but he had O'Donnell's eyes. He was regal in his stance, proud, and intimidating. Early 50's his grey hair clearly use to be blond, and the thick mustache made him look all the more commanding. He had a calm presents about him that was some what warm and inviting, yet Rachael felt cold in his presents.  
"Rachael Berry, I'm General Tomas O'Donnell. It's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you have been taken well care of." He said as he stuck out his hand. Rachael took it slowly and they shook. He kind of smiled lightly at her. Pulling out a chair he sat directly in front of her, scanning her face with his eyes, like he was looking at a battle field map figuring out where to deploy his troops.

"I understand you do feel like talking so I'm going to get right to the point. Tell Finn to give us the cylinder, and we will let you both go. No charges pressed, no one gets hurt."

"Johnson killed Kurt." Rachael said as she folded her arms defiantly over her chest. He saw the Colonel stand up straighter and the General glared up at her.

"I'm sorry for that. David gets a little carried away some times. He'll answer for it I promise." Rachael for the first time since she was there felt something of truth come from some one.

There was a crackle on the radio that made Rachael jump at the loudness of it.

"Colonel O'Donnell we have motion detectors going off in Sections 10 through 16. We can't seem to find anything on the cameras and the motion detectors after there scans are shutting down and then re-activating. I think we've got a ghost in the system." The disembodied voice said. The General looked at Rachael and said

"Or a ghost in the field."

Finn flew through the air his long body curling at it exactly the right moment and he rolled kicking up dust. One of the motion detectors rose up quickly out of the ground inches from where he was. He laid perfectly still looking up at the strange device that he could see had some kind of gun turret on the top of it. The Aliens had giving him a detailed lay out of the area including the location of spermatic mines, and the location of heat sensors, motion detectors, and even how to keep the dogs from tracking him down.

The device began its sweep and like before three more rose out of the ground. He didn't dare move. Even the slightest motion would set off the alarms and the other three devices would start firing at the closest moving object. Suddenly there was gun fire and Finn Jumped startled at the sound. The motion dectors weren't paying attention to him, but the poor rabbit that had moved when they were active was all but erased from the face of the Earth in a fraction of a second. The damn thing still probably didn't know it was dead.

The dectors scanned one more time and then the blue lights shut off as they began there decent in to the ground. Finn sprang to his feet and was clear of them before they could reactivate. He could hear the sounds from the base now, and people were moving to the far north east side of the fence. He had set off the most alarms there. He could hear one of the radios clatter.

"It was just a rabbit I can see what's left of its ear."

Finn was just 8 feet from the fence in a blind spot of the motion and heat detectors. It went straight to the fence and wasn't much more then 4 feet across. It was an invisible line of death that seemed to await him. He wasn't worried though. He crouched down and waited. He saw a solider moving slowly scanning the fence with his M-16.

"Hillman report." The soldier stopped at the sound, and pulled out his radio.

"Hillman Section 17 and 18 clear." He said. Finn whispered to the Aliens.  
"Time for a play from my book." He said and started a full sprint to the fence. His cell phone was vibrating violently in his pocket as he jumped in the air and cleared the 14 foot high fence landing behind the Solider. Privet Hillman never even heard him. Only felt the sharp pain on the back of his neck and then nothing.

The General stayed seated directly across from Rachael. He was trying to hold a pleasant conversation with her, but she wasn't in the mood. She was staying polite and answering his questions that he asked, though not giving him enough details so that he could engage in a more in-depth conversation. She could see he was growing agitated. She couldn't help it. She knew that he wasn't a good man. That his goal was to some how win her trust and get Finn to hand over the Aliens. She knew Finn. This had become a matter of honor for him and there wasn't much that was going to stop him. Short of getting himself killed. A tear fell from her eye at the thought. She didn't even know she was on the brink of crying. _Damn it Rachael you are a better actress then this. You can keep it under control._ She knew she was kidding herself.

The General looked at her. She noticed his smile and it wasn't the venomous one that his daughter wore most of the time. It was sweet almost nostalgic. She locked on to his eyes and pulled her hair back from her ear.

Sarah O'Donnell didn't move much, or say much now that her father was there, and Rachael had wondered if he had been a cruel father to her when she was younger, Bust some how Rachael didn't think so. He seemed proud of her. Rachael also wondered about if he knew what his daughter had done to try to keep him happy. She knew he knew.

"I'm sorry Rachael. My Sarah hasn't been a little girl for a long time. She's become a strong powerful woman. She use to do the same thing as you, pulling her hair behind her ear when she was scared, or un-comfortable.

"A father's love is so un believable. I'm sure you fathers feel the same way about. SO proud of whom you are, and what you've accomplished. I watched the video of your glee club at one of your competitions. You all are such an impressive little group of children. All so different yet working so well together. You Ms. Berry, you are phenomenal. My family never had an ear for music, warfare yes, but never music."

Rachael was watching regrets dancing across his face in a strange array of emotions that she could quite put her finger on. The colonel had also lowered her head a little bit and scanned the ground with her eyes.

"I'm sorry." The general said as he stood up and looked over at his Daughter. "If Finn doesn't turn over the cylinder, kill him… and her." Then turned around and walked out of the door. Rachael's eyes began to swell up with tears, and O'Donnell moved her hair behind her ear for her smiling wickedly.

Johnson felt like his insides were being turned inside out as he bounced along the rough terrain heading towards section 18 of the base. They had lost contact with one of their foot patrols and everyone was hauling ass to see what was wrong.

Johnson was calm. He figured Finn was probably still on the out side of the base trying to figure out how to get in and would eventually get himself killed. This was probably just some stupid solider that got bored and fell asleep or his battery on his radio had died. That was a much more common occurrence then one would think.

His heart started to pound when he saw a naked solider setting on the ground with a field style bandage around his head. He still wasn't awake. When Johnson walked up on the solider lying on the makeshift bed of army jackets he noticed that the solider was tall. Finnishly tall in fact. He grabbed his radio and called out.

"O'Donnell this is Johnson. We got a big problem. Hudson's on the base Ma'am."

Before O'Donnell could responded there was a very soft voice that came on the radio, and Johnson smiled at the sound.

"Johnson this is Hudson."

Finn held the radio to his mouth looking down. His were wide with an unbelievable array of emotions that not even the best psychologist could discern. He waited for the response knowing that he had just shocked everyone who was listening. The army uniform had gotten in to the base with no problem. He had left the M-16 at the entrance to the under ground facilities of the base. It was the Aliens that got him down there. Using whatever it was to get him access through the doors. The ones that Johnson had wanted to give him.

He had left the jacket with the m-16. It was too cumbersome and now all he wore was the camo pants with the army green undershirt. Expecting a fight he was ready to do what he needed to. The maze underground would have been impossible to navigate and despite the repeated vibrations in his pants pocket he had to stop in this room. It was so weird seeing it.

"Finn where are you?" It was Johnson. He could hear the amusement in his voice but Finn was having a hard time feeling anything at the moment. He was numb. This thing he was looking at was just too amazing and at the same time too disturbing. It could end everything. Everything. He ran his hands over the cold surface and shuttered.

"I would tell you but you would bring all your army buddies with you. I'm not in to the whole group thing. It ruins the moment. You know what I mean; that one moment were everything is so right. It's so perfect that it's as it was suppose to happen. Just two people alone." Finn's voice was so not his own. When Johnson responded there was something else besides the excitement in his voice. Finn cocked his head slightly as he looked down at the monstrosity in front of him.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Good, then Colonel O'Donnell and any other Military personal are to stay away. I'll give the Aliens to you and only to you."

"That sounds reasonable. Where are you Finn."

Finn paused. He didn't know how to answer that. It was a strange place he was in and this damn thing in front of him had so confused him at first that he didn't even think to look at the room number. His best response was.

"I'm with Kurt." Finn brushed the hair from Kurt's cold bruised forehead. The dried blood cracked as his matted hair moved. Johnson responded but Finn didn't hear him.

This thing that was lying in front was not Kurt. I couldn't have been Kurt. It looked like him, yet it was cold and still. He would have cried but that wasn't Kurt. It couldn't have been Kurt. The small little boy who had a crush on him couldn't die. Finn touched his lips hoping that maybe a sarcastic insult would erupt out of them, or maybe a convection of his love for Finn. Something, anything was better then this cold silent thing in front of him. His lips were cold. He touched his eyes trying to force them to blink. The beautiful blue/green color was gone replaced by white. They were dry didn't move as his fingers touched them. He held his hand, walking to the end of the table he tickled his feet, and finally when smacked him and Kurt's head shot to the side that Finn lost it.

Rage in its purest form mixed with sorrow and despair. He screamed out like mad man. Finns voice carried down the empty corridors of the under ground complex. The steam from his mouth was hanging in the morgue air like a deathly ghost. As if his soul was trying to escape. He picked up a chair and threw it clear through the unbreakable glass. The same glass he had spotted this thing through. The Aliens set on a table in the back… silent.

The tears began to stream down his face and he placed his hand on the top of Kurt's head. Finn would have given anything at this moment. Even if Kurt were to look at him with love in his eyes, to kiss him to throw him on the table and fuck the shit out of him, he would have let it happen. Just to have him back just to know that he was alright. Finn would have given his soul for Kurt to live again. No price was too big.

Finn raised his head from Kurt when he heard the light crunch of glass being stepped on. He looked through the hole that was a window and saw Johnson standing there in his dress Air force uniform. His shinned shoes, pressed jacked buttoned properly, and those stupid hats they made them wear. Almost identical to the first time Finn had seen him.

Johnson scanned the broken window letting his eyes dance around the frame as the large sharp pieces of indestructible glass lay around him. Rising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Damn Finn."

That was all it took and in an instant Finn charged him flew through the broken window that now resembled his heart…shattered. Grabbing the perfectly pressed jacket it he pinned Johnson to the wall. Johnson was eye level, which meant that Finn had him in the air. He was hanging a good four inches. There was no strain on Finn's face. Johnsons 185 pounds felt like nothing to Finn.

"Why! He was innocent!" Finn yelled in to Johnson's Face. The Airman grabbed Finn's shirt and brought his knee up between him and the teenager. Giving him just enough leverage he spun around and he pinned Finn just on the other side of the broken glass. The window frame shaking from the impact of the two bodies being thrown in to it with unusual strength, and the wall next to it groaned in protest. Finn's feet were now of the ground and Johnson craned his head upward to see Finn. The airman's fingers gripping the soft skin of the teenager's neck.  
"They're all innocent Finn! All of them, and that's the greatest appeal of it all. Destroying something that's pure!"

"Kurt was better then that!" Finn could barely whisper the words but when his hands came down and boxed the side of Johnsons head the man instinctively let go. Finn fell to his feet and grabbed Johnson by the collar picking him up in the air and threw him. The Airman landed on the tile some 6 feet away and winced as he body slid down the hall with the glass cutting in to him. Finn fell to his knees trying to get some air back in to his lungs. He could hear Johnson moving again and he growled. It was deep in his chest and he could notice the Johnson hesitated a bit before standing straight up.  
"He was better then you, you sick fuck." Finn said as he slowly rose off the ground.

"He was fun Finn. I had to drug him to get him to tell me where you going because after I beat him he still wouldn't talk. Admit it. The only reason you're pissed of is because you couldn't stick your Di…" Johnson was cut off when Finn slammed in to his body with unusual speed. Even for him. They flew back with Finn on top of him swinging madly at his face, neck, and chest. Johnson put his hands up to block some of the blows and then with an open palm brought it across the side of Finn's face. Dazed Finn didn't react as quickly and the Airman brought his legs up wrapping them around Finn's neck and pulling him back.

The Teenagers head cracked against the tile with disgusting thud. Johnson was on his feet, grabbing Finn by his crotch and then his shirt collar he through the boy in to the wall.

"I was expecting a bit more form Finn," Johnson said as he wiped the blood from his nose, "I mean I like this animalistic way of fighting but it's not very often I meet some one how is just as capable as I am. I was kind of hoping for like a Matrix style showdown."

Finn's long legs stretched out. His mind was calm and blank. He took Johnson's feet out from under him, and as the airman was falling Finn used his other foot kicking him in the stomach forcing him to the ground that much harder. Finn quickly jumped to his feet, but so did Johnson. Their fist began to fly at each other. Both blocking and countering with deadly precision. Johnson found and opening. His palm planting in the center if Finn's chest sending the boy falling backwards, yet Finn's mind calculated the momentum instantly and his long legs and huge foot planted on the side of Johnsons head in a flawless round house. The Airman stumbled side ways in to the wall. Finn grabbed him by the back and of the head and slammed it in to the wall. Blood erupted form Johnson as his head split against the unforgiving wall. He through and elbow back hitting Finn in the eye with the point, and he fell back. Johnson jumped in to the air planting a solid foot in Finn's middle. The boy fell back to the wall sliding down it. He coughed as blood filled his mouth and he spit it out.

Johnson was standing up looking at him. A smile planted a crossed his face and Finn couldn't help but notice that the front of the Airman's pants was tenting a little. He stood up slowly keeping his eyes on Johnson.  
"One of us is not leaving here." Finn said slowly brushing the shards of glass from his shoulder. His back was screaming in protest as he straightened up to his full height. Finn's mind was running at full capacity. He could almost feel it "Flexing" in as it was working out everything that could happen in the next couple of seconds. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He held out a finger stopping the Airman from advancing, and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Do not kill him Finn Hudson. He is fixable… Do not kill him Finn Hudson." Finn flipped the phone closed and put it in his pocket again.

"Game on." Finn said. The wicked smile that had crossed Johnsons face just fooled the anger in Finn all the more and they leapt at each other like pair of rabid dogs.

Johnson at that pointed didn't stand a chance. Finn's brain had calculated the Airman's speed and reflexes. It calculated his weakness though there weren't many. The man was like a pristine killing machine. Finn though that brains over brawn always worked out better when there was brawn to back it up. He had both.

The screams of pain filled the halls and Finn shattered Johnson's knee cap, and then the other. He broke his elbows, and dislocated both shoulders, and as the Airman lay on the ground Finn brought his foot down right in the center of Johnson's crotch. Finn felt something pop and he smiled. The Airman didn't scream before he passed out.

Finn fell backwards against the wall. His body needing just that few seconds of rest to realize that it was almost over. Kurt had been avenged the best way that Finn knew how with out killing a person. The Aliens said he could be fixed… let's hope that they were right. His phone vibrated.

"We are close Finn Hudson. Just down the hall. We know you are tired and sore, but we must hurry. They were watching on camera they are coming we must hurry!"

Finn jumped in to the morgue and stared a Kurt for a split second before he grabbed the gooey stuff and ran like the wind down the hall. He saw two huge doors and the swung open for him as the Aliens did there thing.

He ran in side and stopped. It was another morgue, but this one wasn't like had ever seen. It was warm, and the two bodies lying on the slabs we're taller then he was. A lot taller then he was. The Gooey stuff started to glow, and Finn put the cylinder down on the table as his phone instructed him to do.  
"Open the Cylinder Finn Hudson. Hurry!" Finn did just that and the hiss from the cylinder was loud. But not loud enough to block out the gun shot and a scream.

Finn spun around. There was a strange sensation coursing through his body. He looked down at his chest. The bullet had passed clean through him and blood seeping through now in large quantity. It was a good shot he thought to himself as he fell to the ground Rachael grabbing him as he fell.

Finn was dead before she touched him. He was dead the minute the bullet passed straight through his heart but he had accomplished his mission. He had gotten the Aliens to where they needed to be. Just as he had promised.


	18. Complete Matter

_**Wahoo! It's done! So I know this seems kind of short and choppy and I left some loose ends but its all good right! I mean what good the idea of a story with out a sequel. I mean really would we have all kept reading Harry Potter if that was the case? I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to you all who reviewed. It made me feel good and I like that feeling. So I'm going to start writing another one that has been rolling around in my head. Kind of like this one, but no so much. You'll see if you keep reading. I don't own glee or any branch of Military or government agency and I totally deny the existence of any of the technology that I might have mentioned at Area 51 in case some government guys come to get me… Unless there cute. Enjoy.**_

Complete Matter

Rachael's hand was placed over Finn's chest. She couldn't believe how blank his eyes were. Her hands were covered in his blood and she was slightly rocking back and forth. She knew this wasn't supposed to happen to them. Her life was supposed to be a fairy tail. Where she became the super star and Finn was right beside her the whole way. Loving her for who she was and never once leaving her side.

O'Donnell had shot him with out hesitation. In fact she walked passed the mangled body of Johnson with out hesitation. Her father had stopped and was leaning over the man who had killed Kurt with a very disturbing look in his eyes. She never hesitated. She was dragging Rachael along with her and no matter how hard Rachael fought she couldn't break free of the small woman's grip.

O'Donnell just opened the door to the room and fired. Rachael couldn't even begin to fathom how some one could just shoot some body like that. She sure as hell didn't know how some one could just shoot Finn.

There were things going on around her, or there wasn't. She couldn't tell and didn't care. Finn's heavy body was pressing in to her. His body was dead. It wasn't like in the movies. This was real and whatever Finn's body had been containing was now being released. She didn't care though. She never had any fairy tell thoughts about death. It was an ending that wasn't graceful or charming. It was disgusting in every single way. She didn't care. Finn was dead and was never coming back. That's what she cared about. She was waiting for O'Donnell to kill her so she could meet the same disgusting demise that Finn had.

General O'Donnell walked in to the room. His face and body covered in blood with a satisfied look. He was moving his face around as if it wasn't his. Like some one trying to scratch themselves under a mask. He stopped when he saw Finn and Rachael on the ground, and his daughter's ugly human face blank. Still holding the gun pointed at where Finn should have been standing. When the General looked over he let out a reptilian style hiss. The Cylinder was Empty. The Aliens or the Batanti as he knew them, were out.

The sheets that were covering the huge bodies began to shift and slowly fell to the floor. The warrior Batanti, eyes glowing as purple as there essence did in the cylinder looked at him and glared. They had no mouth to communicate. They didn't need one. There long human like bodies were unusually proportioned. Long skinny arms, long skinny legs, long skinny ever thing. At nearly 8 feet tall they only weight 90 pounds, at least in the Earth's gravity.

The computers in the Alien morgue went blank and then the word program popped up. Just like with Finn they couldn't communicate any other way. So they controlled the computers around them. The controlled everything that dealt with electricity. They were the great inventors. They were mechanical in every since of the word. They understood machines of all shapes and sizes. No matter what they did, or how complex the Batanti could figure them out. The General froze.

"You have failed General. We will no allow you to control the Human Race. They have proven themselves worthy of our protection and guidance. You will leave the planet at once, or you will answer to us."

The General grabbed his daughter by the shoulder and pulled her out of the room slowly. There was nothing he could do except growl. The both ran out of the room. If Rachael had been paying attention she would have noticed the Raptor like grace in which they moved. Jurassic Park all over again. She didn't.

The two Aliens looked at each other and then down at Rachael and Finn. The one with the black eyes moved over and kneeled before them. Rachael looked up at them and frowned. There was the hint of a smile though there was no mouth to show it. The eyes though solid black were warm and comforting. It motioned its head to the monitor and Rachael looked over.

"We can fix Finn Hudson. Rachael Berry you must leave though. You must run. They will be coming and we must do things to ensure your safety as well as ours. Please."

"I'm not leaving with out him. They can catch me. I don't care." She said as she looked back down at Finn. Her hands hadn't moved from his chest covering his wound. She pulled her hair behind her ear.

Long white fingers carefully wrapped around her wrist and moved them away from the wound. The monitor simply read "Very well." The Alien placed its long slender fingers over the wound, then slipped a finger in to Finn's body and Rachael gasped. The Aliens eyes were focused and it slowly pulled its finger out and the wound healed behind it. Finn took a deep powerful gasp of air and looked around.

"Woah." Finn said as he looked at the Aliens, then he looked at Rachael with a look of shock.  
"Rach… you'll never believe what I saw." Finn sat up and looked over at the Alien who had just stood to its full height. Then he looked around again at the other Alien who nodded at him.  
"There were only two of you in there?" He was trying not to stare at them. After all, they were his gooey stuff. They just weren't so gooey anymore.

They both shook there head yes. Finn stood up he didn't even feel like he had just taken on a super solider nor did he feel like he had been shot, but he did feel very short. Which was a new and exciting feeling for him.

"We don't mean to be rude Finn Hudson and Rachael Berry, but you must go. They are coming. We must fix problems that have arisen in our presents. We will contact you later." Then in a limbering slowness they crouched down and walked out of the room. Finn and Rachael looked at each other and then she hugged him and kissed him and started to babble things that he couldn't understand because her face buried in his neck.

He couldn't help but laugh. The computer monitor beeped at him and the words typed out fairly quickly. Luckily Finn could speed read.

"Kurt Hummel has been broken too long. Can't fix. They are coming. RUN FINN HUDSON."

There was gun fire down the corridor and Finn and Rachael jumped at the sound.  
"Come on we got to go." Finn said as he grabbed Rachael's hand. She hadn't seen the message from the Aliens and Finn didn't have time to tell her or morn the loss. That would come later. He ran down the opposite hall ways with Rachael in tow struggling to keep up. He was jogging and she was almost at a full sprint. He couldn't carry her though. He might have needed to fight and he couldn't do that with an arm full of Rachael Berry. That came after the fight. Just like in the movies. They didn't encounter any resistance as they ran. Though the gun fire behind was becoming more and more demanding the farther away that they got. Door's swung open for them though and Finn was wondering if the Gun fire was actually intended for the Aliens or something else.

They were on an elevator after running through the maze. The rooms became few and far between and the hall ways became less and less clean. Rachael was breathing heavy and leaning on her Knees. He hopped they could find a car or something, but it wasn't likely. Everything seemed to be going right, and some where it had to go bad, especially when the elevator opened up just out side of the Bases perimeter. Finn was looking down on the base. It was an escape route. He still remembered all the details that the Aliens had given him before everything got thick. He was glad for that. He was still shocked and amazed to see that the base was under attack. Fire was every where and there was a lot of shouting and yelling, and growling which Finn didn't quite understand.

When the Aliens said they were coming; they didn't mean the Humans. Finn realized he was seeing probably the first intergalactic battle in human history. He had to admit to himself that that was pretty freaking cool. Luckily the army guys were doing pretty well. The laser guns they had kind of helped.

Both stood in awe for a while watching the battle unfolding. Fighter jets streaked through the sky, or at least that's what Finn thought they were. He couldn't tell. The only think he knew was that they were American because of the Flag he could make out.

"Come on Rach. We got to go. I know where we can get a car."

It had been a week since they had started there little adventure. It had taken them three days to get home in the Volkswagen micro bus that had been given to Finn in return for his services to the Human race. Finn found it kind of odd, but they had been pulled over once and the cop didn't even question the fact that not two days ago Finn and Rachael were deemed terrorist. It was like the whole world had forgotten. Even when he ran Finn's drivers license it was clean. Not even a record of him hitting the mail man. Finn's hair had gone back to being brown from his contact with the Aliens. Rachael had explained what had happened to him and he kind of smiled.

They had had a long talk about Kurt. He told Rachael what was on the monitor before he left. He was sure there was going to be a story that Kurt ran away from home. Distraught because of something his father had said or something crazy like that. The government was probably going to apologize for the whole incident by pretending that it never had happened.

Yet, Kurt wasn't there. He wasn't laughing with them and joking around or singing show tunes that Finn had never heard of with them in the Micro Bus. Though Finn's goal was to get a big old Caddy and have personalized plates that said 4Hummel. He would never sell it either. It would be flashy and flamboyant. Finn honestly didn't care if he painted in Rainbow colors. He was going to drive it from Lima Ohio to Denver Colorado once a year.

Both of Rachael's Dads ran out to greet her when they pulled up in front of the house. Though they didn't act like a whole lot was different. They hugged her like they always did. Greeting her at the door, she tried to explain but they just looked at her funny and then glared at Finn. Even if he did have some kind of super power the thought of one day actually having to set down and explain to her Dad's that he loved her was kind of scary. A dad is a dad no matter what super hero you are.

Fin didn't have the same greeting when he got home. Tear stung his eyes when he saw the Navigator setting in the driveway. The bullet holes where gone, and then windows were fixed and Finn's heart broke for Burt. He had lost his wife and now his son. Finn walked in to the house and it was silent. He there was a note on the fridge but Finn didn't read it. He called his mom who answered and all he got when he told her he was home was an "okay honey."

That wasn't what he was looking for. He was some kind of intergalactic hero and all he wanted was his mom to come rushing home and hug him. He felt like a wussy. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Overly content that he was back in Lima, Ohio, back home. Even if it wasn't the home coming he was looking for.

"Finn Hudson! You wake up this second do you know how late for school you are! Oh my god!" Carols voice screamed out across the house. Finn set up on the couch scared awake and looked around. His mother was standing behind him with her hands on her hips glaring.

"Mom?" Finn said with a huge smile slowly creeping across his face. Then tears started to run down from his eyes. Her glare faltered as Finn jumped over the couch, his foot catching on the back half. He landed on the ground with a thump. Then he got back up and wrapped his long arms around her in a hug picking her up off the ground.

"I don't care how mad you are at me. Really! You can ground me till all of eternity has ended and then some. I'll deal."

Carol laughed a little bit and had her arms around Finn's.

"Finn you're just late for school. And honey, I love you so much, but you stink. My god when was the last time you took a shower!" Carol smacked his arm a little bit and he frowned.

"No don't give me that you don't know what I'm talking about look. You're going to school, and that's final. Don't you think a week of missing is long enough?" She laughed and walked passed him. Finn still had the "I don't know what the hell is going on" look.

When he walked in to school, it was just after first period and everyone was walking around as if nothing had happened. Rachael found him and gave him the same strange look that he had. No one had asked about Kurt. There was no indication that Finn and Rachael had been deemed terrorist. Hell, no one even asked him where he had been. Nothing.

"Has anyone said anything to you? You know about… the thing?" Rachael said as she looked around the halls.

"No. I mean I just got here a…"  
"Finn! When do you get that van?"

Finn spun around at the sound of the voice and Rachael dropped her books and ran. She jumped on the person, pinning Kurt Hummel to the locker.

"Oh my god! YOU'RE OKAY!" She screamed her big brown eyes looked like gobs of stuff with the tears flowing down. She pulled him in to a hug and he looked over at Mercedes who was giving him a shrug. She kept him in the hug for a full minute before she let go and tried to gain her composer. Wiping the tears on her sleeves she then smoothed out his jacket and shoulders.

"We are going shopping after school to day, and you can pick me out anything you want me to wear and we are going to talk about boys and find you a Finn Hudson if it kills me." Then she walked away.

He followed her with his eyes as she walked. He was slowly moving towards Finn when he stopped and directed his gaze to the taller boy.

"What got in to her?"

Finn pulled him in to a huge hug. Kurt's eyes went wide when he felt Finn's cheek on the side of his still short hair, and had to take note that the hug was almost painful not that he was complaining. Yet it was very odd.

"You are never allowed to die on me do you understand? You are never allowed to die!" Finn let go of him and then looked into his eyes, and then pulled him in to a hug again.

"EVER!" Then he let go and walked away.

Mercedes was standing by Kurt's side and was kind of smiling.

"See white boy I told you that hair cut would cause a stir."

Finn was suddenly on cloud 9. The Aliens had fixed everything. It was the way it was supposed to be. He was walking to his second period class when he saw a slushy flying at his face. His mind went calm and before it hit he had stepped out of the way and Sue Sylvester screamed. So… maybe everything wasn't the way it was suppose to be, but a smile crept across Finn's face when he realized that no one would be able to make fun of his dancing again. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket.  
"You're welcome Finn Hudson. It was a pleasure to go with you across a small portion of you're planet. It is an experience we will never forget. We are forever in you're debt You have a gift in your locker. Think of it as a token of our appreciation. We will see you again. Best Regards Gooey Stuff."

Finn frowned and opened his locker to see the Cylinder setting there filled with Purple and Black gooey stuff moving around inside it, and he knew it wasn't the Aliens.

"That's a kick ass lava lamp man." Puck said as he walked by.

"You have no idea Puck." Finn said shut his locker and smiling.

The End.


End file.
